Wonderland
by Rachy Babes
Summary: "I'm a hooded Houdini, of course they couldn't get me, besides you keep forgetting  I'm not a good person."  Welcome to Wonderland.   Sequel to Wanted but you don't have to have read it to understand.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, before i begin, Welcome to Wonderland.**

**This is a sequel to my other story Wanted, you don't have to read it you will be able to pick up on everything without it, but it gives the characters more background. Also, two of the characters don't belong to me or RTD (who owns the rest of the Torchwood team) Winter/Nemo and Pip are the fantastic creation of Bad Wolf Mcgee's story "What's in a Name?" honestly it's amazing, so i have stolen them for my own adventure. and if i butcher them for those who read her story, sorry, that's my fault they're amazing really. I only own Fawks.**

**Any way, enough from me, on with the story.**

**

* * *

**

Oh, i've just come

From the land of the sun

From a war that must be won

In the name of the truth

With our soliders so brave

With our rifles and grenades

And some help from god

I want to go home

Love Vigilantes - New Order

"Nemo, you coming? Rift spike on the beach." Jack called grabbing his coat of Ianto, and walking out the door, Winter hot on his heels Owen were just behind.

The SUV zoomed along the roads in the low welsh sunlight,

"It's not a too big rift spike," Jack said. "Tosh reckons something small has come out of it."

"Not too big," Winter said sarcastically as they reached the deserted beach, cordoned of by police tape. Along the beach was a deep gouge in the sand ending in a deep crater, as if a meteor had appeared from no where. Jack ducked under the tape as Gwen spoke to the officers as to what happened.

"There were a bright light. Then next thing we knew, something black shoots out of nowhere and gets buried in the sand." a short portly man explained. Jack grabbed Winter's hand and they both traipsed straight to the deepest part of the pit. The crater had dug so deep water had pooled there, in amongst the mud and salt water was a black indiscernible shape.

"What is it?" Winter said.

"Dead." Jack stated. Leaning over the edge. He jumped back as the shape groaned. Winter peered closer. Jack put his arm out to stop her as the shape shifted slowly, hissing and growling.

"Not dead then." Owen said, walking to the pit's side. The shape stood up.

"Oh my god, it's a person!" Gwen gasped. "Hello!" She called down. Winter tried to focus on the shape but it was deep down in the dark and covered in mud.

"Bloody hell…" Was a murmur.

"You ok?" Winter called.

"I just shot out of a crack in space and time, into a beach? I've had better days." a feminine voice called up.

"Are you hurt?" Owen called and the figure that was still shifting froze.

"Owen?" Was the question.

Owen frowned. Jack Winter and Gwen all looked up at him, he shrugged.

"Yes? Do I know you?"

"It's me, Owen! It's Rachel!"

"Rachel…?" He still looked lost.

"Oh my god, am I in Cardiff?"

"You're a bit beneath Cardiff Beach." Winter stated. The figure moved to the edge of the pit, and dug her fingers into the muck, and with a low grunt started moving up into the light, the team backed off as it climbed nearer the top. The first thing Winter saw, was a black leather cowboy hat. Followed by a long leather coat. The woman heaved herself onto the surface and sat on the edge. She let out a huff. Then stood unsteadily, she was tall, covered in mud, but from what Winter could see she was wearing a black mask across her eyes, knee high boots and a tight pair of black leather trousers.

She's into the leather. Winter thought. Then the woman looked around.

"Who are you?" Ianto asked.

"You don't know?" She sounded shocked.

Winter looked to Jack, to see if he recognised the mystery woman, he was staring at her hard. The woman then wiped some of the muck from her face. Before Winter could process what was happening Jack had his gun loaded and pointed at the woman. She held her hands up, and as she did her coat fell open, revealing the array of weapons that hung on her hips, two guns, three daggers and on her hip, a long sword sheathed next to the gun and what looked like a bow, that was made from strange blue metal. She had her hands up in defence.

"Hang on, Whoa, please…" She stated quickly.

"Jack?" Ianto asked. "You know her?"

"I know of her, the most dangerous criminal in the universe."

"Please, do you people not let things go!" She sighed. "I'm not home," She said more to herself.

"What are you talking about?" Jack growled.

"Alternate Universe, or Parallel world, what ever you want to call it, but not my home. That's for sure."

"What are you going on about?" Owen said, he too had his gun drawn now.

"I worked for Torchwood, but then something went down I had to leave, and I've been trying to get back since. This is the wrong Torchwood." She sighed, Winter couldn't see into her eyes but she sounded sad.

"Jack." Winter said quietly. "I don't think she means us any harm." Winter couldn't find a reason why she believed this odd woman, but something in her head was telling her it was true.

"You've not heard of what she's done," Jack snarled.

"You've read my chronicles then?" She sounded proud. "you do know that they are exaggerated a bit."

"Can't we just take her to the hub, find out there," Ianto reasoned.

"Fine." Jack stated, clearly unhappy.

* * *

Winter turned round to talk to the woman who was in the boot of the SUV.

"So you're from a parallel universe."

"Yeah, and Jack is just as grumpy in this one." She smiled.

"So you already know us all."

"Not you, I'd recognise someone as gorgeous as you." She smirked. Winter chuckled as Jack snarled.

"I'm Fawks." The woman introduced herself.

"I'm Winter."

"Pleasure to meet you, now can I ask what's been happening?"

"Owen's dead, Gwen's on her honeymoon."

"John came and left then?" She asked.

"Do you mind not chatting with the prisoner." Jack stated.

"This car sucks, Captain, you clearly didn't know you need a mechanic as good as me,"

"That's what you did, for Torchwood, fixed the car." Owen stated.

"Have you seen how your Captain drives." Fawks said with a smile.

As the team walked into the hub via the garage, Fawks being led by Jack's gun pointed at the base of her skull.

He stopped her in the middle.

"Weapons." He stated. In complete ease she undid her weapons belt and handed it to him, along with her hat, and then she pulled off the long coat.

There were gasps around the room. Along her back were two huge deep burgundy leathery wings and a long devil like tail swished from the base of her back. One of her wings was misshapen and bleeding.

"Broken wing. Fantastic." She muttered. Ianto walked to Jack with a tray. Winter was the only one who saw Fawks' reaction to him.

"Ianto," She whispered, her hat no longer covering her face, Winter could see her golden eyes shining.

"Toes…" Ianto looked at her and gave her the same distrusting look that she'd been getting from everyone. Winter was the only one who looked close enough to see Fawks's heart break in her eyes.

"Ianto Jones." She called out to him desperately. He looked back at her. "you don't know who I am. Do you?"

"No." He said.

"Cells." Jack growled, jabbing her in the direction of the stairs.

**Do me and favour and review? Love it, hate it? i want to know! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A huge thank you to CreativeChica39 for adding this to your favourites and for your review they're what i live for, and Fawks is going to need all the hugs she can get. **

**Disclaimer going out here, the members of Torchwood who you know belong to RTD and Winter/Nemo belongs to Bad Wolf Mcgee, i just enjoy putting her in awkward situations XD on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Just going to my room for a bit," Winter called, heading down the stairs, no one was watching as she slipped down into the cells. Janet snarled as she passed the weevil cell. Until Winter was stood in front of a cell container their newest prisoner. Fawks.

Winter was caught by surprise as she turned and saw a mostly naked woman stood in the cell. Her clothes were lay out on the floor, covered in muddy drying sand.

She was stood in her cell, in a bra and thong, the mask still along her eyes and scruffy fingerless gloves, along with the small wrist strap like Jack's on her wrist.

"Hi." She said without turning to look at Winter.

"sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"They're dirty." She said, turning to face Winter. "Rather not stay in cold wet clothes until Jack decides what he wants to do to me."

"He won't-"

"Jack knows of some of the things I've done. I'm not a goodie, Winter."

"You don't seem bad."

"Master criminals never do." She sighed. Sitting on the ground, careful not to jostle her wing.

"Does that hurt?"

"Yes."

"Do you want anything?"

"Why are you here? Jack will have orders that I'm not to be approached." She said, looking at Winter through the glass.

"I've got a feeling."

"Dangerous, them." She smiled.

"Your not bad. Not really."

"What's your real name?" She said bluntly, staring ahead at the wall.

"Ethel Saunders." Winter was shocked that she'd actually answered and she fumbled over in her head for a while why she had. "But I don't go by that at all. It's just Winter or Nemo."

"Nice to meet you, Nemo. I'm Captain Rachel Falcon."

Winter debated with herself for moments before clicking open the door and striding in. Closing the door behind her, then sitting opposite from Fawks.

"Aren't you cold?" Winter asked, the cells weren't warm.

"I run at a higher temperature to you." She said, her gold eyes surveying Winter in open curiosity.

"Can you tell me about your world?" Winter asked, curious. Fawks stared at Winter for a moment in silence.

"Your not in my world. Well, you could be, but I've not met you. You could still be Ethel in my world. I was born here, in Cardiff, but I was taken by the rift when I was little, went into the gap between universe and shot out on the other side of the universe with wings. Did what I had too to survive, got a reputation and a wanted poster." She smiled at that.

"Met a guy, fell in love, lost the guy, and found him again, here. In Cardiff. Found torchwood, got a job as a mechanic here. Got my heart broken along with the rest of my body and ended up sleeping on my best friend's couch. Things had just started getting better." She sighed.

"Then the world started ending, did what I had to and died for them." Fawks looked up to the ceiling. "there was a mix up in the execution, long story really, unimportant. But I didn't actually die, have been trying to get home since."

"Was it Ianto? Who broke your heart?" Winter asked quietly. Assuming from Fawks reaction to when she'd seen him.

"No. Ianto leant me his couch, he put me back together," Fawks said quietly.

"Can I ask…"

"Captain John Hart."

Winter felt her eyebrows raise.

"He's not as bad as he makes himself out to be." Fawks murmured quietly. "Saying that, I'm a little biased." She said quietly. "Can I ask a question now?"

"Shoot."

"Why are you defying Jack's orders for a feeling?"

"It's a strong feeling."

"Can you understand me?" She asked abruptly.

"Of course," Winter said. Fawks eyebrows shot up.

"There's a piece of the TARDIS in your head." She laughed. "Oh Doctor. You fantastic man."

"How-"

"You shouldn't have been able to understand what I was saying just then, it's a code that no one worked out, except the Doctor. It's not one of your feelings that's luring you to me. It's the TARDIS."

"You've met the Doctor."

"Travelled with him for a bit. Oh that's brilliant."

"Why's it so brilliant."

"Because, now I can do this." Fawks grinned, standing up and walking over towards Winter, and quickly standing her on her feet.

"What-" Winter was cut off by Fawks's lips on hers. In shock Winter didn't do anything. And then a delicious smell seemed to heat up the entire cell by 10 degrees. It smelt like bubblegum and candyfloss. When Fawks tongue dragged across Winter's lips and she found herself opening her mouth to give her entry, she was a little surprised to find she was kissing her back. There was a low happy hum in Winter's head and she felt Fawks' hand twisting under her t-shirt onto the small of her back. Winter pushed herself against Fawks' warm body, with a small moan as the hum reverberated through her whole body. Then it stopped. And Winter collapsed. Or at least she would have, but Fawks caught her before she fell.

"Easy there, sit down." She chuckled, placing Winter gently on the floor. Winter's mind was all boggled and foggy.

"Wh…what.."

"Sorry." Fawks said sheepishly. "Got a bit into it, you'll feel a bit dizzy, but not for long, it'll wear off in a minute or so."

"What…was that…about?" She said, trying to push through the barrier in her head.

"A boost for me, I can harness energy, and there's loads of it here, but I can't get it, except from the TARDIS. You've got a link to the TARDIS, so I can get it by bringing it through you. I didn't know if you would co-operate, so I tricked you."

"How?"

"Pheromones."

"The candyfloss?"

"Yeah. Sorry. How are you feeling?"

"Ok, you?"

"Fantastic, my wing is even starting to repair."

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile..

"How's the prisoner?" Jack asked.

"Half naked and snogging Winter." Owen said, staring at the screen. Jack rushed to him and looked over his shoulder the grainy CCTV showed two people one definitely the captive and the other, pressed against a wall. Winter.

* * *

"How do they work?"

"I can turn them off and on, but sometimes I get caught up and they sort of do their own thing. Bloody dangerous, got me into some right situations. There was this one time with the Priests of Cudnost, mayhem …"

"What the hell are you doing Nemo!" Jack yelled his gun drawn, pointing at Fawks, as he opened the door to get Winter. "Get out here."

"No." Winter said defiantly. "Jack, she's not bad. Trust me." Winter pleaded.

"Just go, Winter, wait until he calms down before you argue." Fawks said quietly. Winter could tell she was right.

"I'll see ya," Winter said.

* * *

"Jack she knows us. All of us, you ask her something and she can answer it straight off." Ianto argued much later that day, to give her something to eat and drink. He had been down after Winter and began talking and had come to the conclusion that Winter had. She was telling the truth and she meant no harm.

"We could keep her in the Hub, not let her outside, under supervision." Ianto said reasonably.

"Come on, Jack." Winter asked quietly. "She means no harm."

"One day." Jack growled. "Anything happens and she's back in those cells or worse." Winter grinned and hugged him.

"Thank you."

"One day."

* * *

"Your out." Winter said smugly. "So put your clothes back on and hurry up already."

"How?"

"I'm very persuasive,"

"I'm impressed, you'd make a good criminal."

"Thank you, I think?"

* * *

Jack glared at the two of them as they walked into the main hub, Fawks was looking up at the ropes and poles above the hub.

"That's new." She said to herself. Winter climbed up onto the nearest bar and lay across it.

Fawks was looking around the hub with a look of sorrow.

"Why are you sad?" Ianto asked her as she sat on the couch looking around.

"I'm homesick." Fawks said. "This place is so similar, but not mine, feels a little like a kick in the teeth."

"You knew me?" Ianto asked, trying to hide his curiosity.

"Better than I know me," Fawks said. "The you in my world is my best friend. And he's sort of epic."

"That's the same here then." Ianto said with a shy smile as Fawks chuckled.

Winter swung down from a rope and landed on the floor.

"Big deal, I can fly." Fawks scoffed. Opening her wings and giving them a flap.

"I bet a can climb better than you can fly, you broke your wing."

"Don't challenge me kid, you'll loose."

"Kid! I'm almost 22 I'll have you know."

"I'm like a walking legend. I'm timeless."

"Fine then. _"Walking Legend." _I bet you I can reach Myfanwy's nest faster than you can."

Fawks yawned openly. "Fine, I'm so confident that you'll loose I'll even give you a head start."

Winter pulled her leather gloves from her back pocket and pulled them on.

"3...2...1.…Go!" Winter hopped up and clambered up the ropes jumping when her foot hit one of the more solid bars. She was a quarter of the way up when something whooshed past her, Fawks' wings were beating powerfully as she pushed the ropes behind her, she turned and grinned at Winter in mid air, waiting for her to catch up. Fawks smirked as she looped back, circling the still climbing Winter, like a bird of prey cornering her target.

Fawks flapped higher and launched upwards, and sat waiting on one of the bars near Myfanwy's cave.

"Come on, _kid_." She called down, teasing. She slid off of the bar and freefell down to Winter regaining her height with a powerful beat.

"I thought you were good at this." She said turning back to go upwards again as she did Winter reached and grabbed onto her tail, Fawks looked back as Winter smiled.

"That's how you want to play?" Fawks asked. "Fine." Winter let out a yelp of shock as Fawks tail wrapped itself around Winter's wrist and yanked, Winter lost her contact on the rope and fell down, down, down with a scream, missing the ropes to grab and shutting her eyes until with the horrible sinking sensation in her stomach she opened them and found herself sailing upwards. A low chuckle in her ear, Winter was flying!

"Crap!" She yelped. Arms tightened around her waist.

"You didn't think I'd let you fall now, did you?" Fawks said in her ear.

"Jack would have killed you."

"I'd like to see him try." She laughed as her arms released Winter. With a shriek she fell but not far before she was tugged up again.

"Would you stop." Winter said, her heart beating madly.

"It's fun." Fawks laughed. "I'll never drop you," She said, dropping her again before catching her. "Not for real, anyway." She said seriously.

"Are you done?" Winter laughed, breathless but amazed.

"Yeah, my wing…" She said, Winter looked over her shoulder, Fawks face with twisted in pain. The landing back onto the metal grating of the hub was a little rough, Winter stumbling into Ianto, who caught her and straightened her up with a smile. Winter looked back at Fawks,

"That was amazing,"

"Wings rule. I know." She said, looking to her wing that was a little mangled.

"Are you hurt?" Owen asked, his doctor instincts kicking in, Winter suspected, plus, Fawks was pretty.

* * *

With the rift being suspiciously quiet and nothing better to do the team, apart from Jack, had resulted in watching Fawks' medical exam.

"I'll have to do a full body examination, top and trousers off please." Owen said. Winter laughed, they had a scan, it was completely unnecessary for Fawks to strip off.

"I bet you say that to all the pretty girls you get here," Fawks laughed. "What's wrong with the scanner?" She said innocently. Winter laughed as did Ianto and Tosh.

"I broke it." Owen said.

"Really? When was that Owen?" Tosh asked.

"Yeah, I don't remember you saying it broke," Winter smiled.

"No worries doc, I'm game." Fawks said with a smirk, pulling her crop top from her head with no embarrassment, Winter could recognise the same confidence that Jack had, no real self-regard to shame or weakness. And the impression that she owned not only the world but the entire universe.

Fawks was very thin, the sort of thin that made you think of kids in Africa and anorexic supermodels. It looked as though her ribs were trying to escape from her, from first glance she was clearly unhealthy. Scars covered every part of her body, some of them were clearly gunshot wounds, stab wounds, animal attacks, but there were some that Winter couldn't figure out, on the nape of her neck was a little tally carved into her skin.

"You so don't need me topless for this," Fawks laughed, as she stood on a set of scales.

"Your ridiculously underweight." Owen said.

"I've not eaten for a bit,"

"Your only 6 stone. When was the last time you ate?" Owen said, frowning.

"Take it easy, doc, once I start eating I will rapidly gain weight, trust me, I heal fast."

He frowned but didn't carry on, measuring her height taking blood for tests, watching her run on the treadmill, reflexes, he paused as he listened to her heart.

"What…" He muttered. Then lowered the stethoscope down to her hip.

"The hearts not usually there Owen." Winter called to him.

"Not usually," Fawks smirked.

"What-" Owen looked confused.

Fawks held up two fingers.

"You've got two hearts?" Ianto asked.

"Two hearts, four lungs, an adrenaline bank and an electric generator." She said.

"What are you?" Jack said, finally coming down from his office where he'd been sulking, Winter turned to grin at him. Jack was focused on Fawks. She met his gaze equally.

"Demon. From the Void. 50% human, 50% monster."

"Are you dangerous?" He asked, never looking away from each other.

"I would never hurt my friends." She said evenly. "Not ever."

And like that Fawks slipped into the team dynamic within that first day, it was scary how well she new all of them, she really must have known them before, it was like she was always there, a part of the team. But Winter would always catch Fawks' sorrowful looks at certain things, she hovered around an empty space just under the rift tower for a few hours one day after being in the Hub for around a week. She had been right when she had told Owen that she would rapidly gain weight, after about three days of constantly eating she had regained a healthy body mass, now "curvy and cocky." That's what Jack said.

"What's up, love?" Owen asked her, Winter hanging up in the ropes above.

"Nothing," She said, running a hand through her short hair.

She disappeared to wherever she went when the team weren't watching.

"Wonder what her problem is?" Owen said. Winter slid down onto the ground.

"Well…" Winter mused. "She's from a place almost exactly like here,"

"and?"

"Well, she's almost home, but things are all switched around. Must be confusing." Winter said.

"She can see that she's not necessary in Torchwood, she was never here right? So she can see that this place works, without her," Tosh said.

"That must be depressing." Winter stated, knowing you were of no importance to make anything better, that would suck.

Winter wandered in the same direction that Fawks had, nearing the shooting range. There was a low sobbing noise coming from the shooting range. Winter headed towards it and hid in the shadows trying to get a scope of what was happening. Fawks was sat with her back against the far wall, her mask on the ground in front of her, her head lay back against the wall, her body shaking with very quiet sobs.

"Get a hold of yourself Rachel." She whispered. Running a hand through her hair.

"Come on, your almost home, it can't be far now, just keep looking." She whispered to herself. "This place isn't for you, we'll leave as soon as we get our stuff, we'll get home…"

"Are you ok?" Winter decided to reveal herself, Fawks gasped surprised by Winter she grabbed forward for her mask, slipping it quickly over her eyes, but in her rush she'd put it on wrong, missing the eyeholes so it worked as a blindfold only. Fawks made a low noise that sounded a lot like an 'eep.' Winter couldn't help give a small chuckle she walked to the woman on the floor who was desperately trying to see. Winter knelt in front of her and took the corners of the mask, twisting it to align with Fawks' bloodshot eyes.

"hi," Winter smiled kindly.

"Hey," she croaked. Winter grasped for a conversation, because clearly Fawks needed a pick up.

"You don't have to leave, if you don't want to."

"I do want to," Fawks said. "I want to go to my Torchwood."

"When?"

"As soon as I get my stuff back, might take a while for Jack to trust me, and also, this useless thing needs to charge." Fawks said, lifting up her wrist to show the small brown leather strap.

"What you going to do between now and then?"

"No idea," Fawks sighed.

* * *

**Review please, don't make me beg :):):):):)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again Thanks to my reviewers and the usual disclaimer of i only own Fawks, Winter and Pip, belong to Bad Wolf Mcgee and the rest of Torchwood belong to RTD**

**CreativeChica39: Thank you so so much, I'm always a bit nervous of how i write Winter, seeing as she's not actually my character i don't want to do anything that's out of character for her. I think your right, Fawks does need someone to keep her grounded most of the time and they're fun to write together. Thank you for your review =)**

**Bad Wolf Mcgee: Your review pretty much made my day :D Glad your enjoying it. Jack's in for a whirlwind of fun, here, Winter and Fawks are just too fun to write, and i don't think i've ever been ordered to write more, that's why you're getting an update so soon, don't think you can pull that trick all the time though. **

**Enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

"So the conditions were what, exactly?" Fawks said, dumping her coat on the floor. Winter sighed, bending to pick it up and hang it on the peg as Fawks looked around Winter's room.

"Jack's conditions, or mine?"

"Both."

"Jack says, no horror stories late at night, no weapons in the hub and you're sleeping on the floor." Fawks laughed.

"What does he think I'm going to do? Tempt you with Eve's apple?" Fawks grinned. "And your conditions?"

"I want to know all about your adventures, your family your world, and if you have to sleep on the floor we're getting you an air mattress. Also, can you teach me how to use that bow and arrow?"

"Why do you want to here about my adventures, surely you get enough here,"

"Jack won't tell me anything, about what you did, apparently did and the secret whispers of what you did and no one knows to believe you,"

"You've really done your research, haven't you?"

Winter didn't say anything. Fawks seemed to debate with herself for a moment, then sighing,

"Fine, but you have to help me unpack some of my stuff." Fawks sighed. Causing Winter to grin then she faltered.

"What stuff? You don't have any," She said, stating the obvious, the only thing Fawks had were her hat and her coat. She smiled and dropped her hat on the ground it made a heavy sounding thud that didn't belong to an item that small.

Fawks sat herself on the floor and patted the ground next to her. Winter sat down uncertainly. Fawks gave a smile at Winter's confusion and reached her hand into her hat, and going down further, until her whole arm was inside the hat reaching. Winter felt her mouth open in shock, there was a clunk.

"Got you," Fawks muttered. With a heave she pulled her arm back out from the hat, and there was a creak of protesting metal, as grasped in Fawks' hand was a large trunk.

"How…?"

"Bigger on the inside," Fawks panted, the trunk lay on the floor, the hat next to it. Fawks hung her hat back up next to her coat, but as she placed it down on the hook it was snatched out of her hands by a cheeky capuchin monkey it grabbed the hat and ran up Fawks' arm jumping into Winter's and flashing a smile at Fawks.

"This is Peregrine. Pip for short." Pip jumped down from Winter's arms and cautiously walked to Fawks, her hat still tightly in his hands. Winter was amused by the whole situation, Fawks looked as nervous of Pip as he did of her.

"She's not gonna hurt you Pip," Winter smiled, as he looked over his shoulder and then skipped along the floor and up onto Fawks. He clambered up onto her shoulder, sniffing and snuffling, he dumped her hat roughly on her head before jumping up onto it, down onto her other shoulder. Winter laughed as he bounded across Fawks sniffing before deciding that she was acceptable and he sat on her head, his fingers playing with the edge of her hat. Winter was grinning, it was a very funny thing to watch the little creature bouncing up and down a person who stood utterly still, clearly confused.

"My pet at home would eat you for his tea," Fawks said, her eyes going cross eyed as Pip dropped to look at her from her head. He growled at her.

"I wouldn't call him a pet." Winter smiled. "You had a pet back home,"

"More of a companion,"

"I know the feeling," Winter smiled as Pip bounded back onto Winter's shoulder.

"He was a lion."

"Lion? Jack let you keep a lion?"

"An alien lion, I found him here, he fell out of the rift, he was only tiny,"

"Alien. Lion."

"He was a Fire Lion. From Ignite a long way from here, brought him back, and well he's very cute, no one could say no. Then he got big," Fawks grinned. "An adolescent lion in the hub, Jack wasn't so impressed."

"I can imagine." Winter smiled.

"Lou chewed everything. Including us," Fawks smiled sadly. She leant down and sat on the ground next to Winter, and clicked open her trunk. She lifted it with a heave revealing an almost overflowing pile of what Winter could only describe as knickknacks. Something under the rubble moved, Winter and Fawks edged back at the same time.

"What's in there?"

"Do you want me to tell the truth, or lie?"

Winter debated for a moment.

"Lie." She decided.

"Nothing dangerous in the slightest." Fawks said.

"And the truth,"

"In all honesty, I don't precisely know," Fawks poked the trunk with her foot. It rumbled. Pip made a small noise and then left Winter's side for a safer distance.

"I think you have the right idea, mate." Fawks said, then she looked at Winter. "You ready?"

"Bring it on," Winter sighed, her hand on the hilt of her sword.

* * *

An hour later, the trunk was half empty, three oversized mutant insects lay dead on the floor, Pip poking cautiously at a grasshopper. Winter sat with a tennis racket smeared with green gunk from hitting the grasshopper hard and Fawks with a hockey stick poking into the seemingly endless trunk.

Next to the pile of huge bugs was a rubbish pile and across the room a considerably smaller, keep pile. That was mostly made out of an old tatty leather book, jewels, a box of rocks that when in contact with water, sang, a couple of Dogon eyes and a bronze knife that Fawks hadn't touched and Winter had had to pick it up because Fawks wouldn't go near it.

"What about this?" Winter asked holding up a lump of metal. Fawks looked at her from her examination of a sapphire the size of her fist.

"Hey!" She yelped happily. Taking the lump and from Winter's hand, chucking the sapphire over her shoulder towards the keep pile.

"C.O.N.O.R. Activate." She said. The ball bleeped once, and then uncurled into some sort of mechanical tarantula. The main body of it glowed with a faint blue light.

"What is it?" Winter raised her tennis racquet.

"My spaceship. Or at least the brains." Fawks grinned, looking at the spider which crawled up onto her shoulder.

"C.O.N.O.R. this is Winter and Pip, say hi," The Spider lifted one mechanical arm and waved. Causing Winter to laugh, especially as Pip hopped onto Fawks lap and reached up for it, hoping for a tasty treat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, big guy," Fawks said, collecting C.O.N.O.R. in her hands, "Not to be eaten." Fawks warned the monkey.

"That's what this bag says," Winter said, her attention drawn to a large colourful bag with a red scrawl of "Fawks Food. Touch and Die."

Fawks frowned,

"You really shouldn't be able to do that, bloody TARDIS,"

"I thought you liked the TARDIS in my head," Winter said, as Fawks snatched the bag from her hand.

"It's useful, for getting a shot of power and a free snog, but I wish you'd stop reading all my codes, took me years to make it and you're reading it like English, irritating." She sighed, opening the bag. A rush of sugary sweet air hit Winter's nose.

"Here, seeing as you got me out of the cell, I'll share, just this once." Fawks tipped the bag upside down. An array of colourful wrappers fell from the bag and Winter thought instantly of Harry Potter Sweets.

"Here," Fawks said, breaking of a piece of pink substance of a block.

"What is it?"

"Try it," The food was soft and squishy in her mouth and tasted of the nicest things Winter could imagine, words couldn't explain it.

"What's that?" Winter asked pointing to a blue wrapper. Fawks picked it up unwrapped it and popped it in her mouth, chewed for a minute before blowing out a bubble the shape of Pip, the bubble floated around the room before popping leaving behind a smell of blackcurrant.

* * *

When Jack came into Winter's room to see how things were going he was met by the sight of Winter and Fawks, on the floor tears of laughter on their faces.

Various colourful bubbles floating around the room, Pip chasing a mechanical spider and a trunk tipped on its side.

"You're getting things done." Jack rolled his eyes as that made the pair crack up harder. Jack looked around the room and picked up a black piece of what looked like tree bark. He sniffed it and smiled.

"Laughing Candy." Rolling his eyes. "I'll leave you two to it then shall I?"

"Free to help," Fawks panted between laughs.

"No thanks, I think Ianto needs me upstairs." He smiled.

"Ooh, what could Ianto possibly need you for?" Fawks smirked. He rolled his eyes and left.

"Pop." Fawks sighed the bubbles popped simultaneously leaving a smell similar to skittles in the room.

"How'd you live then? You gave yourself up, you were being heroic and you didn't go through with it."

"I'm a hooded Houdini, of course they couldn't get me," Fawks said. "The one thing I do to be heroic, and I figured I didn't have to die, the world only thought I did, besides, universally wanted criminal, I wasn't going to give up. You keep forgetting Win, I'm not a good person."

"I think you're lying there," Winter said, sitting up, "I think you are good, you must know it too, you're _noble_."

Fawks who was lay on her back, staring up at Winter from upside down snorted rolling her eyes.

"You've known me a week, Win,"

"I have a good sense of judgement, so does Pip."

"So I'm to trust the two monkeys of Torchwood on being.." Fawks pretended to gag, "_good_."

* * *

**Go on, press the review button ;) x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Usual disclaimer here.**

**First of all a big thank you to halo62 for adding this to your Alerts :)**

**CreativeChica39: Don't worry Fawk's has a little more to go yet, plenty of havoc and friends to make. And you'll just have to wait and see if she's getting a new pet :)**

**Bad Wolf Mcgee: Appreciating the sneaky use of your mum's laptop for my review :) Jack isn't such a big fan of how Fawks reacts around Winter, but oh well, he'll just have to get over it. DOn't worry i hadn't forgotten about Winter's archery skills, Fawks' bow isn't that regular, but you'll have to wait and see :)**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

"Bored…" Fawks complained, lay across the couch under the Torchwood sign. "I came here expecting wonderful chaos and glorious destruction and- ooh! Sweet and Sour chicken!" She sat up before the door even rolled open showing Winter and Ianto slightly damp from the rain and talking quietly between themselves. Winter smiling and rolling her eyes at him. Pip skipped off of one of the ropes onto Fawks' shoulder as she skipped for the pair. Winter handed her a carrier bag, and Ianto handed her another.

"Your half of the Chinese restaurant." Ianto grinned.

"I eat a lot, get over it," Fawks smiled. Pip as a greeting hopped from Fawks' shoulder onto Winter's then decided he didn't like the rain leapt back across onto Fawks' retreating back. Both of them heading back towards the main hub, tails held high.

* * *

Winter leaned over to pick a prawn cracker from Fawks plate.

"Gef our on fud." She muttered through a mouth full of duck pancake.

"Learn to share," Winter retorted, nicking another prawn cracker, grinning at Fawks' glare.

"Why's nothing happening?" Fawks asked, "the rift normally spits chaos out like there's no tomorrow,"

"So you're bored there's no trouble." Owen said.

"I'm bored in general, Jack still won't give me my stuff," Fawks sighed.

"If you really want it back why don't you get it yourself," Winter debated.

"Unless you're not as good a criminal as you say you are," Ianto said, handing her a mug.

"Do you want your keys back Ianto?" Fawks said with a smirk, Ianto patted his pockets. Fawks handed him his key.

"Point proven." Winter stated. As Fawks smiled smugly, before taking another huge bite into her pancake.

"Fun's over kids, meeting in the boardroom now, whole team." Jack called from his office. Winter saw Fawks deflate, she gave Winter a feeble smile.

"Sorry," Winter apologised.

"Go," She nodded up to the boardroom.

* * *

"There was a phone in the other week, dismissed simply because we thought it was the regular lunatic." Tosh explained.

"Regular lunatic, of course," Owen remarked.

"Unlike the run of the mill alien loons," Winter considered with a smile.

"But a picture taken at the scene of the crimes showed this." Jack said, ignoring them.

A picture filed screen it showed what was presumably a body hung between two trees, no longer recognisable as any sort of creature. On the ground was a foot print, it was too elongated to be a human print and with claw marks above the toes. Winter's first reaction was echoed around the room.

"Werewolf?"

"Not quite," Jack shook his head, "this is too civilised for a werewolf, but it's not human."

"Do we know what it is?" Ianto asked.

_A Trap._ A voice whispered in Winter's head.

"Trap?" Winter asked out loud, meaning to question the voice not the room.

"What?" Jack looked confused.

_It's a really big trap._

Who are you? This time she didn't speak out loud.

_Fawks. Psychically eavesdropping._

"Winter?" Ianto asked, staring at Winter with a worried look.

"Sorry," Winter shook her head.

"It's a trap,"

_To organised by a werewolf to hunt it's a trap for the werewolf._

"You said it's too civilised for a werewolf kill, but what if something would kill someone to lure the werewolf near."

_It's the professor. Shit…_

"Who would want to catch a monster?" Owen asked.

"I don't know, someone who was into science." Winter shrugged.

"The professor." Jack realised.

"Who's that?" Winter asked. As Fawks' voice cussed quietly in her head.

"He's a raging psychopath." Jack said. "A human, who knows to much about aliens and likes to take them apart."

_Whilst they're still alive._

"We've got to catch him, Tosh, Ianto, can you see if anyone saw anything, a werewolf being chucked into the back of a van and drove away must have been seen. Owen, The Professor has been around for a while medical records, anything you can get. Winter, he must be near by, see if you know anywhere where he could stay, somewhere out of sight but with a big area." Jack directed.

* * *

"Jack." Fawks growled. "Jack this is stupid. The professor cuts his victims up, whilst their _alive_."

Winter was in jeans and a hoodie, her sword hidden under her top. She was going in for a recon. Fawks wasn't happy, that was an understatement.

"Fawks, I'll be fine, we have double and triple checked, he's not in at this time." Winter argued, she'd had this argument already with both Jack and Ianto. They'd agreed very reluctantly that she was the best bet, she could climb up the side of the warehouse and take a peek through the window then come straight back. Fawks couldn't care less, she thought this was stupid and dangerous, but she was just a guest in the hub, her opinion wasn't so valued. Not that she cared, this was another in an already endless stream of rows between her and Jack.

"She can look after herself." Jack demanded. "She doesn't need a criminal to show up and mother her!"

"Mother her? Get this through your thick skull. He cuts people open and makes them watch. She's different Jack. Look at her eyes! He's going to want them. See why they're like that, and you're sending her in."

"Right! Enough!" Winter yelled, standing between the two. She turned her back on Jack, looking at Fawks.

"I can handle this. Stop freaking out." Fawks opened her mouth to argue. "No. I've been in worse situations than an empty serial killer's house. Cannibals in the country, for example." Fawks closed her mouth but still clearly unhappy. Winter turned to Jack.

"She's worried, stop yelling," Winter said. "I'll be fine."

"I know." Jack sighed, stroking back a stray hair from her face. There was a growl from behind Winter and she turned to see Fawks storm off, down to Winter's room.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," Ianto said. "You focus on what you have to do."

* * *

Winter looked at the derelict building that sent shivers up her spine.

"I'm here," She whispered into her comm.

"Alright, be careful Winter," Tosh replied. The whole building looked wrong, gray and graffitied like other abandoned warehouses but the way the gravel was displaced by car wheels and footprints, the way that it sounded, like a low hum of machinery in what should be silent surroundings.

_Listen to your instincts Win. Get out._ Fawks whispered in the back of Winter's mind.

Will you stop that? It's distracting. I'll be fine. Winter thought angrily. Fawks was right though, all instincts her body were repeating the words

Wrong. Bad. Run. On a repeated play list.

Winter ignored both her instincts and Fawks and crept closer to the building.

"He's definitely out right?"

"Certainly." Tosh agreed.

_Werewolf in there though. _Fawks hissed.

Winter clambered up onto the drainpipes of the building and climbed up and up until she reached the small barred window. Winter looked inside, the building was empty.

Very empty, but evidence that people had been there was scattered on the floor, boxes tipped over in a rush to get out, this and that waste left behind.

"There's nothing, they must have known we were coming, they're gone." Winter said.

"Damn." Was Jack's voice over the line. "Alright, Nemo, you get back here, we'll re group."

"I'll take a look inside," Winter said, her fingers trying the window, to her delight it lifted.

_Winter, no. Come back_.

"I might be able to figure out where they've gone."

"Nemo, no, come here." Jack told her.

"Just a minute." Winter tugged at the bars over the open window, one dislodged leaving a gap just big enough to squeeze through.

_Winter_. "Nemo." was a double warning.

"There's no one here," Winter grunted, holding onto the ledge, the drop onto the floor wasn't so far down, she bent her knees on contact. And lights blared on as the same thought shared between both Fawks and Winter.

"Trap."

* * *

**Reviews make me write faster **


	5. Chapter 5

****

**I'm hurt and i've injured my foot, i can't move so well so you're getting an update this quick, i spoil you lot ;) Note, we get a bit child unfriendly here, it's why this is rated T.**

**Bad Wolf Mcgee: Your ever so subtle bribery worked, here you go, and i'm about to play your own tricks against you look how fast i've updated, despite your evil cliffhanger at the end of Exit wounds... HINT ;). You've got to love a little Winter in peril, it's fun.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Winter fought back the black fog that clouded her mind.

"Don't open your eyes," A familiar voice called.

"Fawks?"

"Yeah,"

"Where are we?"

"Don't know. But I told you so." Fawks said.

"Why can't I open my eyes?"

"Because he thinks your normal. And I'd rather keep him thinking that,"

Despite Fawks' advice, Winter opened her eyes and looked around. They weren't in the warehouse anymore, it was too warm and too bright. Winter was tied to a chair, her comm missing and Fawks, was nailed naked to a table, thick steel pins kept her hands up and legs still, her wings to were pinned open and her tail pinned down. Despite that, she didn't seem too bothered.

"How did we get here?"

"You jumped into his trap, I used up the only charge I'd built up on my useless wrist strap to lock onto your co-ordinates, teleported into a van where I promptly get knocked out so, I don't know." She sounded mad at herself more than anything else.

"Jack will come." Winter said, her voice wavering slightly, the room only had one entry point and that was the heavy steel door across the room.

"He will, my wrist strap over there is sending out an S.O.S he'll find us." Fawks sounded more confident. "Shows I'm getting old." Fawks sighed, she laughed lightly.

"What?" Winter asked, completely lost and scared, who knew how long it would take Jack to arrive they could be anywhere, they could have been out for hours and Winter couldn't take her eyes off the tray of knives and saws that lay near the table Fawks was nailed to. And she was laughing, as if she did this sort of thing everyday.

"Well," Fawks turned to give Winter a cocky smirk. "I remember when waking up naked strapped to a table was a good thing,"

Winter smiled despite herself. "How did you get my co-ordinates?"

"I put a tracker in your shoe."

"What?"

"Well, you'd be the one on the table if I hadn't. Get over it for now just focus on the problem at hand." Her voice sounded oddly like Jack's as he gave a command, it was a voice of authority, a voice of someone who was used to their orders being followed. "When he comes in, no matter what happens keep your eyes closed. He's not going to be interested in you, not with me here, but still. Eyes closed, Mouth shut. Promise?"

Winter debated with herself, then sighed, Jack would be here soon anyway she told herself.

"I promise." She said.

As the words left her mouth the door banged open and Winter's eyes slammed shut of their own accord. A pressure was keeping them closed.

"How are you feeling? My pretties," came a male voice. It sounded sleazy and sarcastic.

"Bit like Jesus, the nails are a bit much," Fawks said silkily.

"I figure a demon like yourself would make quick work of the chains."

"So you know what I am, no need for me to be here then, I'll just take my friend and go..."

"No, no, no, I know what you are, but how you work…the dynamics of human and demon, fascinating."

"Boring, really, just anatomy and luck, really, we'll just leave,"

"No."

"Then let her go, her eyes are under psychic lock anyway she got on the wrong side of an Astral."

"I don't care about the girl,"

"Then let her go,"

"So she can go get help, no thank you."

* * *

The psychic lock on Winter's eyes lifted the moment Fawks began screaming, Winter still refused to look cringing away from the agonised wails and trying not to listen as The Professor cut Fawks open alive, tears rolled down Winter's cheeks. She shook as terrified sobs racked her ribs. The ropes around her seeming to loosen.

The screaming stopped after an eternity, the door was opened and closed behind it and Winter knew that her death was to follow, Fawks had been taken apart as she screamed and her pain echoed in Winter's ears, screaming and the sound of flesh being torn into followed by another wave of painful throat deep screams.

_Win… _Was a whisper in the back of her mind. _Winter. Your ropes are undone. Stand up, open your eyes, don't make a noise._

Winter opened her eyes, and stood, her eyes looked instantly over to Fawks and she regretted it, fighting back the urge to both throw up and faint at the same time, her knees shook and threatened to buckle but she forced herself to stand, closing her eyes she gagged and fought down bile, taking a deep breath she opened her eyes again.

Fawks was open, her blood covered the white tiled floor, it dripped from the table and Winter could see her two hearts still beating pushing more blood from her system, her lungs working against her laboured breath, Fawks' skin was held back with pins. Her mouth open and her cheeks slit so all her jaw could be seen, being held open by some sort of metal contraption.

_I need you to do two things for me. Quietly._ Winter nodded.

_Pull out the pin in my hand. _Winter gulped and stepped nearer her trainers feeling sticky and slippy in Fawks' blood that created a puddle on the floor. Her knees buckled and she had to steady herself on the table, her fingers getting covered in blood.

_Look in my eyes. Only my eyes. You can do this._ Fawks whispered. Winter blinked back horrified tears and met Fawks' steady gaze, her gold eyes showed no emotion.

Winter wrapped her hand around the pin, and counted to three in her head before pulling it out. Fawks didn't make a sound, but she did close her eyes for a second.

_Well done, good girl, now go over to my clothes and get the wrist strap. _Winter turned and rushed now to Fawks' clothes, picking up the wrist strap. And opening it, the little blue light was flashing. Winter turned back at the low groan as she turned and saw Fawks lay on the ground in her own blood the thick pins on the floor, she had unpinned herself and slid off the table.

She couldn't get back up.

"Fawks." Winter whispered stepping forward. The wrist strap beeped.

_They're almost here. Get out of here, Win, before he gets back. _Fawks was fading.

"Not without you, you chanced your way of getting home for me. I'm not going to leave you."

"fancy you." Fawks whispered.

"I'm flattered, but now is hardly the time to discuss it." Winter rolled her eyes, heaving Fawks off the ground, surprising herself with how strong she was. She dragged her to a chair and chucked clothes at her, the wrist strap bleeped again.

"Come on. I can't do this on my own." Winter stated.

_Can't…_was a broken whisper.

"I thought you didn't give up." She said desperately.

Fawks stirred.

"Universally wanted criminal and all that." Winter stated, encouraged by Fawks' reaction.

One tired eye opened.

"One man beating a master criminal, not that master if you ask me,"

A growl rumbled in her throat as she tugged a t-shirt slowly healing body, skin forming like spider webs over her exposed organs. The wrist strap beeped twice. Then the door opened. Winter froze.

"Ah, not such a psychic lock then." A man with black hair greying at the sides stood in the door way, a carving knife in his hand that dripped with black blood. He smiled at Winter, the knife going for her neck, she was pushed out of the way in a rush of cold air, finding herself pushed across the room into a pool of Fawks' blood, she watched in horror as Fawks' eyes glazed over her fingers curled like claws lashed out snapping the Professor's head to the side and her jaws closed around his neck, the sound of tearing flesh as she ripped his throat out.

"In here!" was a voice from outside the room.

Before Winter could process what was happening Fawks collapsed with a carving knife in her chest and Torchwood appeared, the glorious smell and feel of Jack wrapped itself around Winter as the world faded.

* * *

"I'm ok, I swear, just a little shaken up," Winter lied, she could still hear Fawks' screams when she closed her eyes, the image of Fawks lay open on the table haunted her vision, lingering on the edges of her eyelids, but, she would be ok if Fawks could manage, Winter definitely could. Looking down into the medical bay, Owen and Fawks had been down there for hours. Fawks had been unconscious since Torchwood had shown up. The knife wound just another injury.

Owen walked up the stairs taking of his gloves, sighing. He looked up at Winter and Jack through the glass, and shrugged a shoulder.

"She's ill, whatever was on that knife has made her sick, and she was already weak, her body is fighting it but she hasn't got any white blood cells, her red blood cells release some sort of antitoxin but-" Owen broke off as a scream ripped through the hub, it carried on, Winter cringed into Jack who wrapped his arms around her, the scream gurgled into whimpering sobs. "But they hurt her," Owen said quietly.

"How?" Tosh winced as there was another yell.

"She's human, and her human body can't process the anti-toxin its burning her, so her brain thinks it needs to cool down and she's rapidly dropping temperature. We need to keep her warm until the anti-toxin finishes its job. But she's not co-operating, she's on the edge of delirium and she's fighting off any help we try and give her." Another scream ripped throughout the entire hub, it rang in Winter's ears and she couldn't figure out if hearing Fawks' screams in The Professor's lab were as bad as hearing her now, as her body burnt her from inside out.

Winter looked down at the cold metal table that Fawks was lay on, her body writhing in pain, every now and then a whimper escaped up her throat, and that was shortly followed by a scream of agony. Ianto sat by her side, he looked helpless, they all felt it, there was nothing to be done. Every now and then Ianto murmured something to her quietly in welsh and she quieted, only for a moment, she even stuttered out a few replies, all that made Ianto give a weak smile.

"chi'n hoffi gwin coch, weithiau yn fwy nag yr ydych yn hoffi Jack," Was the longest sentence she could force through her teeth. Winter walked silently down the steps and sat next to Ianto.

* * *

"She's not making sense anymore." Ianto said quietly. Fawks had only been in Torchwood for eight days, and she had magically slipped herself into the team, to a point where all of them were genuinely concerned for her. Ianto and Winter in particular. Fawks flipped onto her front and snarled. It wasn't a human noise, it was feral and raw and as it ripped from her mouth her tail curled up and her fists clenched. It was followed by a very human wail.

"Lock. Me. Up." She snarled. Her gold eyes, bloodshot and frantic, disappeared for a moment, replaced by an electric blue that obliterated anything human from her eyes. She shut her eyes tight and yelled, her throat croaking. "Now."

"Owen," Jack asked quietly, he'd been watching from his office, "Can we strap her down?"

"No. Lock me up, straps won't be enou - aah!" Fawks cut off her back arching in pain as she screamed, louder than before. This time it morphed into a growl that belonged more to a tiger than a woman. Her wings flexed and the metal table under her hands began to bend around her fingers.

"Fawks?" Winter reached out, helpless and upset, her hand touched Fawks'. Her skin was freezing to the touch, but Fawks' attention caught, her tired eyes met Winter's.

"Shh, you'll be ok." Winter said, at the time she had no idea if it was true.

"This is where things die…" She whispered back. "Where they keep dead things…"

* * *

Translation

"You like read wine, sometimes more than you like Jack**,"**

* * *

**Send me some review love :))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go, more quick updates :)**

**CreativeChica39 : Wise choice on holding back on that hug, you don't want to get on Fawks' wrong side ;)**

**Bad Wolf Mcgee: Gotta love some bribery :) I'm intrigued, can't wait for Word have meaning Names have power now :)**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

"I only got you out of the medical bay on the guarantee I could make you better, if you won't let me you'll have to go back." Winter snapped, as for the hundredth time Fawks pushed the cocoon of blankets of herself, whimpering and muttering about "too hot…" her core temperature was reading 32 degrees Celsius, she was supposed to be 47. She should have technically died a few degrees ago. But if anything had been proved at Fawks' short stay at Torchwood, she did not listen to the rules. Jack's or nature's.

Winter sighed, picking up the blankets from the floor and wrapping them around her, then squeezing into the bed next to her and making sure the blankets stayed on.

"I'll stay here as long as you are ill if I have to. Now stop being such a child." Winter said quietly into Fawks' ear. She merely squirmed and whimpered.

"Too hot…" She repeated.

"Fawks, you're 32 degrees." Winter stated. "Now, Owen said, that you've got to stay warm and stay hydrated, and you'll be fine." She said quietly, as Fawks' gasped and scrunched her eyes tight against the pain.

Winter sighed, she hated this, there was nothing she could do to help and she knew it. So she did the only thing she could think of, she just talked. A constant stream of stories and memories, from when she had lived on the streets, to meeting Torchwood, to actually being in Torchwood. She just spoke and spoke and spoke. Even as Fawks finally slipped into a troubled sleep. She whispered little tales of day to day life in the hub, about Tosh and Owen and Gwen and Ianto and Jack, the books she had read, the films she had seen, her favourite meals, her least favourite food, everything and anything, and it seemed to help, when she was talking Fawks quieted down, she didn't scream.

* * *

Jack came down to Winter's room with more bottles of water, more blankets and some pizza for Winter. Before he walked in he could hear Winters voice.

"He does make amazing coffee, even people who don't like coffee like his coffee,"

Jack walked in to see Winter talking to a ball of blankets, that was snoring ever so slightly.

"Hey," He whispered, she looked up and smiled at him.

"Hi."

He raised up the pizza box. "No pineapple,"

She grinned, he went to sit at the end of the bed and Winter carefully turned so she was lay on the bed facing Jack. She leaned down and picked up some pizza.

"How is she?"

"She's better, or at least she's resting, she stays quiet when people talk. She's a good listener."

"Maybe your just boring and it sent her to sleep," Jack mused, smiling. Winter pushed him playfully.

"How's everything upstairs?" Winter asked, glugging down some water.

"Sorting out the mess the professor made, are you ok?" Jack asked, his eyes showing how concerned he really was.

"I will be. If it wasn't for her-" Winter nodded to the lump in the bed. "I wouldn't, she gave up her chance to go home,"

"Yeah, it was lucky really," Jack said. "She was pacing the hub sort of focusing on something else, and then the lights in the hub sort of flickered, she yelped and then within seconds she'd teleported out. Tosh said there was an electromagnetic build up around her, she took energy from other things and somehow put it in her vortex manipulator, she's impossible."

"Don't let her hear you saying that, she'd never let you live it down." Winter smiled. As the blankets shifted, and a mumble echoed out of it.

"Just improbable…" was a croak, the ball of cloth began turning and moving, until from the middle a head popped out.

"You should be sleeping," Jack told Fawks who still looked incredibly ill, her hair was plastered to her head with sweat, her voice was rusty and hoarse, she was deathly pale and her eyes were blood shot.

"Hungry…" She whispered, her eyes zeroed in on the pizza, and she licked her cracked lips, Jack passed her a piece and she practically inhaled it. Then her eyes slowly began shutting and she curled back up into her cocoon.

Winter smiled, "Well, she's eating."

"You still believe she's from a universe like ours," Jack asked.

"She knows all of you," Winter said. "and how else could you explain why it feels as though she's supposed to be here, she fits,"

"She could have changed our memories, like that thing, that locked you up," Jack said rationally.

"I don't think so, I refuse to believe there's a bad bone in her body." Winter said defiantly.

"You haven't heard the stories that surround her, I grew up with them."

"Then tell me,"

"It's late, no horror stories," Jack said, leaving the pizza box behind and leaving, Winter let out an exasperated sigh.

"I hate it when he does that." Winter told the sleeping Fawks.

* * *

The first thing Fawks realized when she opened her eyes, was that she was boiling, sweating and swathed in woollen and cotton blankets. The second thing she realised, was that she wasn't in pain. She pushed the blankets off and rolled onto the floor. Looking back at Winter, fast asleep beside her. She stood silently and stretched out all her muscles, her bones were all intact, she looked similar to a walking bruise and her skin felt tight but she would be ok. She padded quietly out of Winter's room to the showers, pulling of the multitude of jumpers ad tights, leggings that someone had put on her, until she was left in her underwear, she stepped under the scorching water and let it wash away the dried sweat and any reminder of the illness.

"Ten times better," She smiled, looking at her reflection. She had regained her normal sort of tanned composure her eyes shone brightly back at her, her hair now clean and sticking up everywhere from towel drying it.

_**Let's not get ill **_She thought to her self.

_I agree, that was horrible_ The demon whispered back.

She hitched her towel around her and walked back to Winter's room, pulling on her usual leather pants and crop top, a new scar that ran down her middle was beginning to fade, she was about to pull her mask over her face before deciding not too, she looked down at her wrist strap. It was dead, completely dead.

Fawks sighed.

"Why go home when you can save one human being?" She muttered sarcastically. "Jeez, Rachel, you go one place saying to yourself that your only going through and what you do instead, is start falling for a local. Head in the game, we'll leave when this starts up." She told herself, looking blankly at the strap, she had no idea how she'd made it work before, it had just happened. She was going to have to wait at least another week, let it recharge on its own.

Fawks pulled on her hat and left the room, heading up to the main hub to find it empty, the lights very dim, but her eyesight made any light useless, she looked on one of the computers for the time, 4:48 am.

She walked down from Tosh's desk and stood where hers was meant to be, just next to the water tower.

"Your not supposed to be here," She whispered to herself. "You've fallen down the wrong rabbit hole."

Fawks wandered silently around the hub, noting the slight differences, Owen's desk was messier, only slightly, Gwen's photo's were arranged differently Fawks wasn't in any of them. Bored and with nothing to do, Fawks walked to the armoury, typed in the code and prayed it was the right one. She grinned as the door slid open smoothly, her eyes adjusting to the semi-darkness, she located her weapons belt, clipping it around her hips, pulling on the holsters for her guns over her thighs, and slotting the guns into place, slinging her guitar over one shoulder and clipping her bow into place between her wings. She smiled at her reflection in the glass.

* * *

"Aren't you meant to be dying?" Jack asked as he came into the kitchen, shirtless, it was half six, he'd clearly just got up.

"Don't sound too disappointed Captain, it'll take more than a bit of bad blood to get rid of me," Fawks smiled. Jack took a good look at her, weapons and all.

"I thought I said no weapons in the hub," He said, leaning past her to grab a glass. She was trapped between his very naked torso and the kitchen counter.

"I'm in the kitchen." Fawks smiled, her nose twitching at Jack's close proximity. She ducked under his arms and shook her head, diving into the fridge.

"Ianto's going to kill Owen." She said, reaching past a bottle of green liquid, that she was sure wasn't fairy washing up liquid, she dug in the back before pulling out a tub of ice cream from the freezer and passing the carton of milk to Jack.

"Alien test subjects?"

"Yup," She answered, passing him the milk.

"So, you really are from a Torchwood in a different world. You were telling the truth." He filled his glass and gave it back.

"I tell the truth most of the time, it's just what I'm honestly doing is always a bit unbelievable." Fawks said, grabbing a spoon and digging into the ice cream.

"Can you tell me about your world?"

"It's like this one, but without Win."

"Win?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Winter, she's not in my world, and John is a part of Torchwood,"

"I let him stay?"

"He begged,"

"And you, you work there as well?"

"I'm your mechanic." Fawks smiled, "The best mechanic,"

"If you love it so much at your Torchwood, why did you use the charge to get Winter? You could have gone home,"

"That's what I keep asking myself," Fawks said, taking another spoonful of ice cream. "The only answer I can come up with, is that I fancy her," Fawks said, nonchalantly. She looked up at Jack's face. "Hey, don't go all protective dad on me. It's just a crush, I can control myself. Speaking of, where's Ianto?"

"Still asleep, he was worried. What about Winter?"

"She's fast asleep, seeing as she was up all night talking to me,"

"You remember?"

"Every word, as long as I had something else to think about, the pain was bearable."

"I'm actually glad you're ok," Jack said, grinning at her.

"I was always going to be. Honestly, you people have no faith," Fawks smiled, she dug in the cupboard and pulled out a can of whipped cream, leaving the kitchen, taking her ice cream and cream with her. Jack smiled as he watched her leave, Nemo had a point, she did fit.

* * *

Something was tickling Winter's nose. She shifted her face away from the itch, but it was still there. Still half asleep she went to scratch and found herself violently woken awake by something cold and wet hitting her face, she opened her eyes and looked at the white substance on her hand, whipped cream. She wiped some out of her eyes and looked up at a laughing Fawks, she was sat at the end of the bed with a tub of ice cream.

"You think this is funny," Winter growled.

"I think it's hilarious," She grinned, Winter through the cream across at her. "Oi, that was unnecessary." She yelped, brushing cream off her trousers. Flicking it back at Winter.

"You're feeling better,"

"110 %," Fawks said, "Thanks, by the way," She said genuinely, "for staying with me,"

"I figured I owed you one," Winter smiled.

"Come on then, creamy, let's go see what's going on,"

* * *

**Review, i dare you ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm actually on a schedule so you'll be getting some quick updates there might even be two chapters up today, lucky people ;)  
****  
CreativeChica39 : Thank you, for accepting my dare, your reviews mean the world to me, now you can see Fawks' dilemna and no, i don't imagine Torchwood would be so impressed if she left. *Fawks rushes to hug CreativeChica* :)  
****  
Bad Wolf Mcgee : I think it's probably unhealthy to fancy fictional characters...but same, i love them both far too much than reasonable and they're way too fun to write, and it would be good for them to take thier minds of some people :D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

"Please? Please, please, please, please, pleeeassssee?" Fawks begged, "I'll keep my coat on, I won't steal anything, I won't kill anyone, I won't even talk to anyone. Please?" Jack rolled his eyes.

"No."

"Come on! I've been here two weeks and I haven't even done anything bad." She whined.

"You re-arranged all the keys on the keyboards." Tosh said.

"You changed the labels on the medical samples." Owen stated.

"You broke the car," Jack reminded her.

"And you read my journal," Winter glared. Fawks bit back a smile.

"Ok, I haven't done anything, too bad." She shrugged.

"You almost broke the coffee machine." Ianto stated.

"Almost," Fawks said, "And that was your fault, I wanted coffee and you were busy, helping Jack with his-" Jack cleared his throat. "…artefacts." She sniggered.

"Please, I'm going insane in here Jack," Fawks begged, "One trip out, I'll be on my best behaviour,"

"That's what I'm afraid of," Jack said, patting her shoulder. "Fawks, you're an alien, we can't just let you wander around." Fawks rolled her eyes and walked off, grabbing Winter she dragged her down onto the shooting range. She held out her bow.

"I'll teach you, if you can get me out." She said.

* * *

"What did she bribe you with?" Jack smiled, as Winter sat in his office.

"How to use a bow that's from the future," Winter sighed. "Give her escorts, a curfew, a contract. What trouble can she actually get into?"

"Quite a lot," Jack said honestly. "Fine."

TTT

"Your to stay with Ianto at all times, no theft, keep your coat on-" Fawks adjusted her sword. "No weapons," He said, taking it off her. "Listen to what Ianto says and don't run off, you are to be back here at 3, do you understand."

"Sir, Yes, Sir!" She saluted. Grabbing Ianto's hand and dragging him to the cog door.

"Relax Jack," Tosh smiled

"Yeah, what sort of trouble could they get into." Owen said.

* * *

It was half three when the lift clunked and began lowering into the hub, Jack had been pacing in his office for the last half hour, Winter looked up to see Fawks leap off opening her wings and soar down, Ianto still stood up there.

"Preparing the human race against alien threat, sure," She laughed calling up to him, "But watch out! There's a pier!" The lift finally lowered to reveal Ianto, he was fighting back laughter, he was dripping wet, as was Fawks, she shrugged off her coat with a laugh.

"What happened?" Winter exclaimed, rushing to him, helping with his jacket.

"Jack's rules never covered speaking to people," Fawks grinned,

"Insulting people, more appropriately," Ianto said, throwing his wet jacket at Fawks.

"Why are you both soaking wet?" Jack said, taking in Ianto and Fawks' appearance.

"Ianto jumped off the pier." She smirked. "I saved him."

"Really?" Jack laughed.

"Well…" Fawks drew the word out, and Winter could actually see her figuring out a believable lie to tell, behind her eyes.

"She insulted a very big sailor, we got into an argument, which turned into a fight, so we legged it reached the end of a pier, so we had to jump." Ianto said, glaring at Fawks, she flashed him a grin.

"Plus, Ianto looks insanely good in a wet shirt." Fawks smiled.

"Coffee, anyone?" He called heading to the kitchen.

"Your so on decaf," Winter told Fawks.

* * *

"Ok, I'm keeping to my half of the deal," Fawks said, stood by the wall down at the shooting range, on the table, instead of a variety of guns there was a variety of bows. Winter couldn't contain her excitement, Fawks looked odd her regular clothes in the wash because they were soaking wet, she had adopted a more casual look of a vest and jeans. Holes cut into them for her wings and tail.

"Pick one." She said, nodding to the table. Winter selected a silver bow, that looked very complicated with pulleys and mechanical bits. Fawks passed her a wooden arrow.

"Let's see how much work I've got to do," She said, nodding to the targets. Winter pulled back the string and set up the arrow and let it loose. It hit the weevil target squarely in the middle of it's face. Fawks smiled.

"Well, you know what you're doing. But, my bow isn't like the regular ones,"

Fawks drew her bow from between her wings, it was made of some sort of blue metal and there wasn't a string, or any arrows, she pressed the middle of the bow with her thumb and it lit up, green lines of energy traced patterns across it and a thin line connected both ends of the bow, she drew back the string and an arrow grew from the middle out of the unusual green energy. She let the arrow loose and it knocked off one of the weevils heads. She passed it over.

"Don't burn yourself," She warned. As Winter eagerly reached out to grasp the bow. She lifted it and it was weightless. Winter weighed it in her hand.

"What do I do?"

"Guess," Fawks said. Winter held it out, then she pinched the string, and pulled back, an arrow of green energy reached from the middle of the bow to her fingers, but there was so much resistance in the string as she pulled back with too much power, struggling to get the string back at all. The energy chord broke, the arrow snapped back and Winter dropped the bow with a yelp of pain. Fawks bent over and picked it up, handing it to her.

"Again."

* * *

Fawks let out a deep sigh. "Again." She was sat down against the wall, Winter still stood with her bow, her fingers were a bit pinker than they had been to begin with and the targets had a few burn marks in them but most off the arrows were in the ground around the targets.

The bow twanged as the arrow flew wide.

Winter growled.

"Damn!"

Fawks stood up.

"Well, you've got the power thing down, sort of, but your posture is going haywire and when you get the posture all that power you get is going to the wrong places. I can't teach you how to judge it, it's instinct. Again."

Winter drew the arrow and pulled it back. "And hold it." Fawks said. She circled Winter, adjusting her position, she pointed the bow slightly higher, pushed her arm that was drawn back upwards, then she stood behind her. Very close behind her. Fawks placed her hand on Winter's back, and Winter was positive the room heated up.

"Back straight." She straightened up.

"Chin up," Fawks stated, her fingers curled under Winter's chin, bringing her head up. Winter looked at Fawks out of the corner of her eyes, they were very close together, Fawks' lips were right at Winter's ear, she could feel her hot breath as she whispered instructions to her. Fawks caught her staring.

"Eyes forward." Fawks put her hand under Winter's arm, "More power,"

Winter grunted as she forced the tight rope further back, a bead of sweat slowly made it's way from her neck down her back.

"More," Fawks whispered, her hand ran down from her arm down across her ribs. "Until your muscles burn," Her hands now on Winter's hips, neither moved, neither said anything. The string couldn't go back any farther, it was nearing breaking point.

"Fire."

Winter released, the twang of the bow was unnaturally loud as was the bang as the arrow blasted off a fake weevil's head. The two still didn't move from each other but Winter saw Fawks smile.

"Hope I'm not interrupting," Owen's voice came from the door. The pair turned to face him, he was smirking, Fawks still not taking her hands from Winter's waist, merely smirked back.

"Not at all, I think we're done for the day." Fawks said, looking down at Winter. She nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment.

"Jack says there's a curry upstairs with your names on them."

"You go," Fawks said, "I'll be with you in a sec,"

Winter followed Owen out, as Fawks tidied up.

"Tosh, you got the CCTV from the last half hour down in the shooting range?" Owen asked as they reached the hub.

"Of course, why?"

"Because I bet its. H-O-T Hot," Owen smirked, "Ain't that right, Squirt?"

"Oh, shut up, Owen," Winter said, finding her voice again. Jack raised his eyebrows at her, and she simply shook her head. "She was teaching me how to shoot, that was all."

"Well, if that's how she teaches I'll be her student any day." Owen smirked.

"Please, honey, your dead, where's the fun in that?" Fawks stated, trotting in. She ruffled his hair as she walked past.

"Necrophilia is a known kink." Owen said, flattening his hair back down.

"And it's not one I possess." Fawks smiled. She headed up to the boardroom, where Ianto was setting the table, her fingers trailed along Winter's arm.

"Well done today, you did good." She smiled.

"Are we going to do the same tomorrow?"

"Until you can shoot as well as I can," Fawks grinned.

TTT

"Ianto did you-?" Fawks asked, Ianto threw a package over to Fawks. "Thank you,"

"What's that?" Winter asked.

"None of your business," Fawks smiled, putting the package on the floor.

"So what have you two been up to downstairs?" Jack asked trying to sound casual but he'd clearly been listening too much to Owen. The whole table went silent, all listening. Winter sighed, Fawks caught her eye and winked.

"Oh, you know, doing the dirty for hours, you might want to bleach the floor Ianto," Fawks said casually, as Winter laughed watching Jack choke a little on his water.

Ianto grinned. "I'll be right on it,"

"Oh relax, would you," Winter sighed, hitting Fawks. "I told you, she was teaching me how to shoot that weird bow of hers,"

"That was not conventional teaching what I saw," Owen said.

_He's got a point, that was me messing with your head._ Fawks' voice whispered in the back of Winter's mind.

"Well, maybe you need your eyes checking," Winter retorted. Her eyes locked onto Fawks'. As Fawks winked she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Review :) x**


	8. Chapter 8

**As promised a second chapter today, hope you enjoy :D**

**CreativeChica39 : She did need to get out the hub, but i don't think Jack was too impressed :P that's where Fawks learned to teach i think, but i don't think Jack sees how hypocritical he's being when Winter's involved. )**

**Bad Wolf Mcgee : I'm glad your enjoying it, jack definately should have listened to those wise words of the well of knowledge that is Beyonce, :D**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Fawks." A voice was calling her out of the dark. "Fawks," It sang quietly. "Fawks!"

She jolted up and white pain cracked through her skull.

"Ow!" Fawks opened one tired eye. Winter was sat behind her, clutching her head.

"What do you do that for?" Fawks grumbled, rubbing her head.

"I can't sleep."

"You never heard the term, let sleeping demons lie." Fawks grumbled, looking to the clock, 3:43 am.

"I put up with your snoring and screaming in the middle of the night,"

"I don't scream,"

"You're not quiet though."

"What do you want." Winter held out Fawks' bow.

"Teach me,"

* * *

"Almost, it's when you can feel your ribs protesting, that's when you know you've got enough power." Fawks yawned. "Hand lower. Other hand."

"Your not doing much teaching."

"There's only three things that I can teach you, three things that'll get you through every situation fate decides to drop kick your way."

"And what's that?"

"Back straight. Chin up and eyes forward."

"What is that meant to mean in any other situation." Winter asked, frustrated.

"You've got to figure that out yourself."

"Your still not doing much teaching…"

"It's ten to four, Win. I don't usually do much at this time unless there's a vast amount of money or hot monkey sex involved."

"Ever combined?"

"Only if I'm skint."

"Well you're not getting either." Winter rolled her eyes as Fawks stood to leave,

"Only because Jack will have my head on his mantle," Fawks winked. Leaving Winter on her own.

* * *

"Hey, yummy, coffee and a nice view." Fawks smiled. Ianto rolled his eyes and tied his dressing gown around him tighter.

"Spoil sport." Fawks pouted ,sitting herself on the counter. "Have you-"

"It's all booked and sorted, will you relax." Ianto said as Fawks sat up on the counter, her feet dangling off the side.

"And Jack-"

"Doesn't know a thing. And no, I have no intention of being the messenger." Ianto said, tending to his precious coffee machine.

"And you reckon it'll be that bad. He's that…grr, about it?"

"Yesterday, when you were teaching Winter how to shoot that bow of yours, that night he went on a rant."

"Oh lord, he does those here too?"

Ianto laughed. "You know of them?"

"I'm usually the cause and recipient." Fawks shrugged.

"Well, you were definitely the cause. 'Inappropriate crook, bad influence-"

"irresponsible and dangerous?"

"Yep." Ianto laughed.

"Jeez, it's the same lecture all over the universe. And you don't mind, what I plan on doing?"

"Winter's a big girl, she can make her own choices and I think…" Ianto frowned. "I think she might be lonely and despite your-" He struggled for a word. "Playful…nature, the two of you balance each other. Though if you hurt her, I will make it so you can't fly ever again."

Fawks' wings flinched closer to her back.

"Most would go for instant death, you go for the crueller way of life. Duly noted, Ianto." Fawks smiled.

TTT

"Pip, could you help me out?" The capuchin jumped from the desk up into the ropes skipped along them before jumping down onto Fawks' shoulder. The two of them headed down to Winter's room.

* * *

"Pip, I have nothing to wear." Fawks sighed, the trunk was upside down the monkey lifted up the short black dress she'd been given on her sixteenth birthday.

"I am not wearing that, Peregrine. Look how short it is! I'm trying to impress her, not show off vast amounts of thigh." Pip skipped across to the bed and picked up a pair of white leather trousers that made up half of Fawks' battle suit. He dumped them at Fawks' feet, he then bit into Fawks' dress and began tearing it.

"Hey!" She snapped snatching it off him. He chattered at her angrily. "What?"

The little mechanical spider that was C.O.N.O.R tapped Pip's leg. Pip looked down at the mechanical creature, making a lot of monkey noises at him. Pip grabbed a piece of paper of a desk and held it on the floor as C.O.N.O.R scuttled across it. He then jumped onto the bed and passed her the paper.

"Wow. You should look into fashion design, this is good , Pip." If a monkey could look smug Pip definitely did.

"I'm all yours, boys," Fawks smiled to the monkey and spider gadget.

* * *

"Parcel for you Winter," Ianto said, handing Winter a big brown box.

"This is the same box Fawks was asking for the other day." Winter said suspiciously eyeing the box as Ianto handed it to her.

"It's just come in the post now." He shrugged, he looked far too blasé. Especially since when Fawks came up into the hub the two shared a massive grin between them.

"This something to do with you, Fawks?" Winter asked.

"Why would she send you post?" Tosh smiled slightly to herself, whatever it was those three were definitely in on it.

Winter put the box on Gwen's desk and then ripped it open, carefully lifting the lid to reveal a dress, a short party dress that was a deep almost black blue.

"At least try it on?" Fawks lips murmured in her ear within seconds. Winter jumped at her close proximity. "It'll look good."

TTT

"Are you happy now?" Winter sighed, she was stood in her room in her dress.

"There's something missing…" Fawks mused. "I know!" She picked up a small box from her trunk and opened it, pulling out a silver chain with a beautiful gem the colour of Winter's eyes hung from it.

"Fawks." Winter whispered as she clipped it around Winter's neck. Fawks span her round so she faced a mirror.

"Your coming to dinner with me like this, whether you like it or not." Fawks growled, smiling at their reflections.

"We're going to dinner?" Winter asked, her eyes glued to the stone that hung from her neck it looked like a diamond.

"Yes."

"When?"

"In about twenty minutes. Let me get ready," Fawks grinned.

When Fawks re-emerged Winter felt her jaw slacken ever so slightly. She shook her head and re-gathered whatever thoughts she'd had. Fawks was in very tight white leather pants, what looked like a dress but it had been modified now so it left a portion of her stomach uncovered but flowed along one side. No mask or cowboy hat or old leather duster, simply a pair of neat fingerless gloves. She smirked.

"You look good," Winter grinned.

"You look better," Fawks countered. "Now, here's the plan."

"There's a plan?"

"Jack won't let me out in regular cases, let alone taking you out for dinner. So…"

* * *

Jack was in his office as the chaos began. And the first sign was a very loud shriek from Myfanwy. The pterodactyl swooped from its nest and dived towards the hub floor Tosh yelped and ducked for cover as the dinosaur chased after a mechanical sheep that was covered in brown liquid. BBQ sauce.

Jack stormed out of his office as a loud bang rang from the med bay, a blue smoke emanated from there it smelt strongly of egg and it had Owen coughing and spluttering as he ran out of it. Everyone was so preoccupied with what was going on, no one saw a figure darting across the hub to the cage doors.

The Sweet Escape by Gwen Stefani blasted out on all the speakers as the cog door rolled open blocking out some of the alarm sounds, as another explosion of coloured smoke came from the stairs near Jack's office, this one through out green paint dust that was taken mostly by Jack, another figure ran along the ropes above the chaos below, Ianto threw something small and black up and it was caught and the figure left out the closing door as a pink explosion went up near the hothouse.

"FAWKS!" Was Jack's yell as the door slammed shut.

* * *

"Don't stop yet, run!" Fawks laughed, grabbing Winter's hand and clicking the keys Ianto had given her. Owen's blue sports car lights flashed at them. "Hail, Ianto Jones. Get in." She grinned. Winter climbed in and clipped on her seat belt as the car sped off.

"That was insane," Winter laughed.

"I am so undeniably dead when we get back." Fawks grinned, "I think that's one of the biggest stunts I've pulled off at Torchwood. Well, pulled of and got away."

"All that to just get out the hub."

"No, to get out with just you," Fawks smiled. Winter rolled her eyes.

"This isn't a date,"

"Fine, it's a thank you,"

"What for?"

"Well, I don't know yet," Fawks grinned. The car slowing the further they got from the bay.

* * *

"Your kidding," Winter shook her head. As they walked towards La Tasca, a Spanish restaurant.

"Please, I'm taking you somewhere better," Fawks grinned. They walked into the restaurant and the waitress behind the bar looked at the pair with a huge smile.

"Oye, gordo," She called into the kitchen. "Nuestros clientes VIP está aquí, es su tabla de listo?"

"VIP guests, Fawks what have you done?"

"Nothing come on," She followed the waitress behind the bar and then through a door out back. Winter followed, out the back door it led to a small passage, down some stairs to a basement.

Winter gasped as they reached the bottom, it was a smaller version of the restaurant upstairs, but the patrons sat eating their dinner weren't human. All sorts of aliens sat on tables as couples as groups on theirs own, just chatting away like this was a regular thing.

The waitress took Fawks' coat and she stretched out her wings before folding them back up along her back.

"This is…" Winter looked around gob smacked.

"A secret," Fawks stated, leading Winter to the table.

"But Torchwood-"

"Is only a little part of South Wales, aliens slip through all across the world, we aren't all hell bent on taking over. These are the civilised citizens of Cardiff underground."

"This is amazing, how did you find it?"

"I sort of stumbled across it in my world, did some inquiries and it was here too. So, Winter, what would you like to eat?" Fawks grinned opening her menu. As a waiter lowered a bottle of wine onto their table.

TTT

"Just try it, it's good." Fawks said

"I don't even know what it is."

"It's like a manatee, but they sort of float around in space, it's good, tastes like beef."

"No, I'm not eating a space manatee," Winter refused. The waiter returned with another bottle of wine. This was their third.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Winter laughed.

"Yes." Fawks nodded. Pouring another two glasses of wine.

* * *

"Where are we going now?" Winter asked, getting into the car. "Are we going home?"

"Sort of, just wait and see." Fawks smiled. They were only in the car for ten minutes, it was dark as they drove down the quiet road, past a sign.

Welcome To Leckwith.

"Why are we in Leckwith Woods?" Winter asked, as the car slowed to a stop.

"Come on, Win, we've got to walk from here." Fawks said, taking Winter's hand and heading into the trees.

"Careful now, this way," Fawks said, ducking under some branches.

"Where are we going?"

"Home." Fawks said from in front, she's stopped walking. Winter pushed through the rest of the underbrush to stand by her side. They were up on a hillside, fields spread out around them and at the bottom of the hill nestled between two sheep filled fields, was a cottage.

"Tosh did some research, my family who exist here moved away I went missing, they searched for a year, but I was declared dead, and they moved to Manchester, never sold the house, it's been here a while." Fawks said.

"It's beautiful," Winter smiled. The cottage was small and surrounded by green, the little thatched roof was a dark brown and the stones that built the foundations had ivy running through them. Fawks sighed.

"What's a matter?" Winter asked.

"It should feel like home." Fawks said. "But it doesn't." Winter laced her fingers through Fawks'. Fawks turned and have her a small smile, squeezing her hand gently.

"I want to show you something." Fawks said, she pulled something out of her pocket. It looked oddly like the Doctor's sonic screwdriver, except for it wasn't blue at the end, it was red. Fawks pushed the other end onto the ground and then flipped a switch. Winter jumped as planets zoomed from the tip, the welsh sky getting covered in foreign stars. Winter laughed as she looked up at planets of different sizes shapes colours adorned the night.

"Where do you want to go?" Fawks asked. Her eyes wandering over the new sky.

"That one," Winter said pointing to a bright blue planet, with purple swirls. Fawks took Winter's hand and using Winter's finger she pointed to the planet, it glowed for a minute and then the landscape around them changed. the hillside they were stood on was still there, but everything around them changed. the forest and the fields disappeared, wiped out by sounds of the ocean, the hill seemed to change texture, the green grass changing to crystal blue sand. The whole world turned a deep blue, the sky filled with bright purple clouds, but beyond the clouds was a new sky, with unfamiliar stars.

"Where are we?"

"Violenyx." Fawks said. "Earth is about 3 light-years in that direction." Pointing to the North West.

"It's amazing, who lives here?"

"No one, it's barren. No life,"

"Why?" Winter asked, the place was gorgeous, the crashing sounds of the ocean and a sweet smell of water was close by.

"See those clouds, when it rains it spits out pH 14. Bleach, basically, this place can't sustain life."

Fawks clicked another switch and music played out of the device, Fawks grabbed Winter's hands.

"No, no, I can't dance,"

"Tsh," Fawks laughed. "Everyone can dance," Fawks said, pulling her closer. "Just some dance better than others. And I refuse to believe Jack or Ianto have never taken you dancing,"

"What song is this?"

"Robbie Williams, Well Did you Evah." Fawks said, spinning Winter around. The music morphed into a waltz and Fawks pulled Winter around, with a grin.

"It's Great, So Grand, It's Wa-ha-ha-ha-wonderland." The song lilted, as the two danced,

"See, you're dancing." Fawks muttered, resting her chin on Winter's head.

"It'll all go wrong now-ow!" Winter tripped over her own feet and tumbled back, dragging Fawks down the hill with her,

"Whoa!" Winter gasped, stopping just outside of a small pond that was outside the little cottage, she'd rolled all the way to the bottom of the hill, back under the welsh sky.

"That was close," Winter whispered to herself, she was inches from the water's edge. Then Fawks crashed into her. The cold water, hit her hard, but the pond wasn't that deep, she kicked up and pushed towards the surface.

A warm hand grabbed hers and heaved her out of the water.

"I told you I couldn't dance." Winter spluttered, breathing heavily on the side of the pond.

"Well, it was going well until then," Fawks coughed, shaking her hair of the pond water. Winter looked up at the quietly chuckling demon.

"What is it with you, any member of Torchwood you go out with ends up coming back soaking wet."

"I'm just that hot," Fawks smirked, "Come on, let's go inside." Heaving Winter back onto her feet.

"How do you intend to get in?"

"I have the key," Fawks stuck her tongue out at Winter, drawing a rusty old key from her belt.

* * *

**Just a side note, if your interested, Winter's dress and necklace are on my profile at the bottom, just click on the links :)**

**Review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**i've actually been guilted into ANOTHER update today, this is it though, no more today, now, just a note, this is a T rated story and i have no intention of changing the rating, HOWEVER if you want it and it's up to you, just send me a PM or say so in a review, i will put up an outtake, so let me know.**

**Bad Wolf mcgee : You're the sole reason this is up, it was going to be up tommorow-ish but you made me fell guilty so here you go, you're not going to guilt me into any more though, be warned ;) Glad you're enjoying it so much and your sheer dedication makes me really happy, my school blocks off the entire site so i know the feeling :)**

* * *

Chapter 9

Now all I want to know is how to go  
I've tasted blood and I want more  
I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance  
I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance  
Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me chill me fulfil me  
Creature of the night.

Rocky Horror Picture Show

* * *

"They left everything behind." Fawks whispered. The old house was exactly as she remembered it. Furniture and all, the great old piano lay under the protective sheet, a thick layer of dust covered most things but other that that it was the same. "They left their entire life behind." Fawks muttered. She tried the light, it didn't work. Fawks stood up on her tip toes and touched the light bulb, a spark shot out of her finger and lingered in the bulb, lighting up the room.

"It's the same." Fawks whispered. "Not changed." Winter shivered, the cold water was sinking in now. "Sorry, Win, here, sit down," Fawks said, sitting in front of the fireplace, she chucked some old newspaper onto the wood fire and rubbed her hands together, building up a spark, flicking her fingers at it, a fire lit up, warming the room. Fawks sat up on the old couch, and pulled her top off over her head.

"That was a nice dress, smells of pond now," Fawks shrugged.

"I swear you spend more time in your underwear than you do in regular clothes." Winter sighed, sitting next to her.

"You'll get warmer faster if you're not wearing wet clothes." Fawks grinned. Winter glared. "It's true." Fawks said, raising her hands, and kicking off her trousers. Winter sighed, she was freezing.

"Fine." She carefully unzipped the back of her dress and slipped out of it, placing it near the fire to dry.

"Do you own any dignity?" Winter laughed as Fawks stretched out on the couch in just her underwear.

"Erm… I think I used to. Do you want some wine?" She smiled pulling a bottle of wine form behind the couch. "We've not got any glasses, so we're going to have to drink it like you do when you're a kid." She said, pulling the cork out with her teeth and swigging a gulp from the bottle.

* * *

"I never did this, when I was a kid." Winter slurred, Fawks was watching in amusement as Winter swayed on the couch. "I didn't bother using money for booze, saw no point."

"My life on the streets was a lot more fun than yours," Fawks laughed.

"But you were a criminal. A Captain of criminals. King…or queen?"

Fawks rolled her eyes.

"That's it, I'm cutting you off." Fawks laughed, reaching for the bottle.

"No! My, mine wine…" Winter growled, gripping onto the bottle, holding it away from Fawks. Fawks grabbed the bottle and pulled, but Winter refusing to let it go, followed it, Fawks snatched the bottle off her and downed the little alcohol that was left in it, then gasped as a small person tackled her.

Fawks was lay on her back on the couch, Winter lay on top of her, glaring and reaching for the empty bottle.

"Winter," Fawks grumbled, wrapping her arm around Winter's waist, and sitting them both up, Winter now basically straddling Fawks' lap. "Win, it's empty," Fawks laughed, tipping the bottle up. "See, no more wine."

"No more…"

"Exactly." Fawks chuckled.

"You drank my wine."

"Mine wine," Fawks smirked. Winter's eyes focused down onto Fawks' lips. In a drunken haze she figured she could get the wine from them. She betted that Fawks would taste like wine and bubblegum and candyfloss, a deadly sweet intoxicating mixture, and in that exact moment. She wanted it.

"Mine…" She whispered, pressing her lips to Fawks'.

* * *

"I bet their shagging each other, right now." Owen mused, spinning in his chair.

"Jack, I am sure she's fine," Tosh assured the Captain. Smacking Owen on the upside of his head.

"Fawks wouldn't let anything happen to her," Ianto told him, Jack was pacing again, Winter wasn't picking up her phone.

"Then why won't she pick up?" Jack demanded.

"Their probably too busy," Owen smirked. Jack shot him a look.

"Jack," Ianto said, taking his phone off him. "Winter's choices," Jack sighed. Then gave Ianto a kind smile.

"Right." He nodded. "It's just Fawks is-"

"Dangerous, unsuitable…You've said all this." Ianto smiled. "Fawks won't let any harm come to her and you know it," Ianto took Jack's hand and the two walked up into his office.

"What else is it?" Ianto asked.

"Nothing," Jack said shortly.

"Jack,"

"I just don't like the thought of them…"

Ianto laughed, "Are you jealous?"

"No."

"They'll be back by morning," Ianto smiled. "We've got some time…"

Jack leaned out the door.

"You can go home, kids!" He called to them.

* * *

Winter's head was pounding. Throbbing painfully, the sort where your brain is clearly getting back at you for the two and a half bottles of wine you had the night before. There was a sound of cooking in the other room along with someone humming. Winter remembered everything, well, some parts of the meal blurred together and she couldn't really remember how they'd gotten to the old bed, but she knew what had happened.

Winter's phone was on the bedside cabinet it buzzed at her. She groaned as she reached out for it.

Jack  
17 missed calls.  
4 new messages.

Ianto  
1 new message.

Winter decided to read Ianto's first.

Anytime you feel liked coming in? Jack is going insane. Xx

Nemo, where are you?

Nemo, report in.

Nemo, get back to the hub now.

Nemo, come home now, that's an order.

Winter sighed. It was half eleven. The light streamed in from the windows, it was actually a nice day. Gwen was home today, Winter thought numbly, she must have brought the nice weather back with her.

Winter looked at the end of the bed, there were some clean clothes, folded neatly at the bottom. Winter sat up and stretched, her head reminding her why she didn't drink much. She pulled on the clothes at the end of the bed, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Then she followed the sound of humming into the kitchen, an electric cooker with a pan on it was hissing, Fawks was stood by the window, her back to Winter, she was in a pair of short shorts and a bra, her wings hung from her back looking almost lazy, she was humming to herself, tail tapping to her leg in time with her song. And Winter, waiting by the door of the kitchen realized that for the first time she'd seen Fawks, she was relaxed, the tension that seemed a constant in her shoulders wasn't there anymore.

"Morning," Winter said, walking in. "Where'd you get the clothes, and food?"

"Shop."

"You've not got any money,"

"I didn't say I bought them," Fawks smiled, looking over her shoulder at Winter. Her smile faltered a little. "I'm sorry, about last night, I shouldn't have… you were drunk…" She shook her head, turning back to the counter. Winter walked up to her.

"Hey," Winter tapped her. "Look at me," Fawks sighed and turned to look at her. "Don't be sorry," Winter stated. "I'm not,"

"You're not?"

"No. I can't help feeling that you belong, and you're not as complicated as the usual stuff in my life, I enjoyed myself, didn't you?"

"Yes." Fawks nodded.

"Granted I wouldn't have done it without all that wine, I knew you were getting me drunk, for a reason."

"Genuinely wasn't, that time around," Fawks grinned.

"Ah well, Jack want's us back in." Winter said, as she heard her phone buzz again. "And Gwen is home today, she can meet you,"

"He's going to murder me, isn't he?"

"Maybe a little." Winter nodded, going into the lounge to get last night's clothes. "Breakfast first though. What is it?"

"Strawberries and chocolate." Fawks grinned.

* * *

"You smell like pond." Fawks smirked. "And hangover." As Winter lay down, the two were sat on the couch Fawks lay on the bottom with Winter lay with her back to Fawks front, her head resting on Fawks' stomach.

"How can someone smell like hangover,"

"Old wine," Fawks laughed, biting into a chocolate covered strawberry.

"You don't smell much better," Winter argued, picking up a strawberry from the bowl on the floor, dipping it into the pot of melted chocolate, before biting into it. She was then overwhelmed by a smell of sweetness.

"That's cheating," Winter smiled.

"I didn't think that you were…" Fawks started.

"I'm not," Winter said, looking up at Fawks' face.

"But last night?"

"You live with Jack for long enough and you pick up some of his…quirks."

"Well thank Jack for that," Fawks smirked, sitting up. Her fingers trailed along Winter's shoulders. "Oh, I am so murdered." She chuckled. Her lips hovered above Winter's neck.

"Hmm?" Winter murmured, her eyes half lidded, she was too busy breathing in the pheromone filled air.

"Someone gave you a hickey." Fawks smiled against Winter's skin.

"You've got one too," Winter sighed, her fingers traced a purple bruise on Fawks' inner thigh. "Have a strawberry," Winter smiled. Pressing a strawberry to Fawks' lips, she but half of it off letting Winter finish it.

"mm," Fawks grinned, slowly leaning forward to kiss the chocolate from Winter's lips, Winter turned her head, slowly shifting so that she ended up lay on top of Fawks, without breaking away. Fawks moaned quietly into Winter's mouth and then Winter's phone rang. Winter broke away.

"Sorry," She laughed as Fawks pouted up at her.

"Jack," Winter sighed.

"_Nemo! God, I've been calling you for ages, where are you, when are you coming back? Are you ok?"_

"I'm fine, we just got a little drunk spent a night in a hotel, we'll be back shortly." Winter sighed. Nodding to the door. Fawks sighed and disappeared to go get dressed. Winter hung up, and looked around the old cottage, it was beautiful.

"We really have to leave?" Fawks said, wrapping her arms around Winter's waist and resting her chin on Winter's head.

"We'll come back," Winter said, as they locked the door behind them, "We can clean it up, get rid of the dust,"

* * *

Jack was watching the CCTV that showed the outside of the hub, he grinned as he saw Owen's sports car pull up. He followed the feed down to the Torchwood garage and watched as Fawks chucked the keys to Winter, and watched the pair head towards the door before Winter pulled Fawks to a stop. They spoke for a minute and Winter stepped forward suggestively, Fawks shot a look to the cameras that she knew was there.

"Is it not bad enough, that I'm going to be in enough trouble for my misadventures that I had to do to get out the hub with, now you want Jack to actually behead me," Fawks sighed, as Winter stepped closer. "He's going to be watching."

"I don't care," Winter whispered, standing up on her tip toes and pressing herself against Fawks.

They jumped apart when the garage door slammed open.

"Inside. Now." Jack stated. Fawks sighed as Winter laughed.

"Told you so." Fawks hissed.

* * *

**That is it. no more today. **

**Review and give us your vote you can leave it up to your own imaginations or i can write on outtake, up to you :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, well, first of all a huge massive thank you too hagiel29 for adding this to your alerts and favourites along with me to your Authors list Thank You, it means loads that people are actually reading this :D**

**The outtake i promised is up now it's under a story called Scenes You Never Saw, because i have a feeling there may be more than one outtake. **

**Also, Bad Wolf's Mcgee (who originally created Winter and of course pip) has posted a chapter featuring both Winter and Fawks getting up to misadventures in her story "Words have meaning, names have power" which is a companion piece to her story What's in a Name (where Winter originally came from) they're both fantastic stories. Right.**

**Bad Wolf Mcgee : i refuse to take the blame for your lack of sleep and if you go blind staring at the screen that's your fault ;) Your dedication (maybe bordering obsession) to this is amazing i'm glad you're enjoying it so much! I loved your review, it made my day when i got home, along with your message, i would love seeing someone dressed up as Winter and Fawks. The wings would be impressive, anyway, i'm getting like you and rambling ;) Enjoy x **

* * *

Chapter 10

Fawks wasn't actually paying attention to Jack's voice. She was too busy staring out the window down at Winter and the team. Gwen was back today, tanned and practically glowing.

"Are you even listening?"

"Hmm?" Fawks looked up.

"I said are you listening to me,"

"Avidly." Fawks said, bored.

"What was the last thing I said?"

"Are you even listening to me." Fawks grinned.

"Fawks." Jack sighed.

"Sorry, you have my utmost attention." Fawks stated. "And before you start, she seduced me, and the sheep was her plan, I was going to use Owen."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Fawks, you could loose control."

"No I couldn't, she'd slap me if I started anyway." Fawks said honestly. "What's your problem Captain, not to quote you or anything, but Winter can look after herself."

"I'm concerned about her, you're not the most stable of people,"

"I'm only the slightest bit unhinged," Fawks smiled, "And that's like a job requirement around here."

"Fawks, you're leaving as soon as you can, and you think it's wise to get close when you know you have to leave, what do you think that'll do to her." Jack stated. Fawks frowned. She hadn't even thought about that. "You're going to have to say goodbye, and if your close, that'll just leave you both hurt." Jack sighed.

"I didn't…hadn't thought…" Fawks muttered.

She wanted to go home, she wanted her Torchwood and she wanted to get back to John and Toes and see how Jack and Ianto's wedding went, she wanted to see Gwen's baby. But if she went home, Fawks turned and looked out the window, if she went home she would loose Winter.

Fawks sighed, she looked down at Winter, she was happy here, laughing with the team as they sat around Gwen's desk, chatting to each other. She couldn't convince Winter to come with her, no. That was out of the question. Then Fawks thought back to what Ianto had said.

"Winter can make her own choices, Jack." Fawks said, turning back to him. "She knows as well as I do that I'm leaving not to far off,"

"Does she?"

"Yes, I spend half my nights here talking to her, she won't let me sleep otherwise." Fawks rolled her eyes.

"So, let me get this straight." Fawks said, "You don't want me to get close to Winter because I'm dangerous, and I know I'll have to say goodbye."

"Exactly." Jack nodded.

"Or," Fawks thought, "You don't trust me with Winter's safety and you think that I'm not good enough for her, and you don't even like to think of the thought that she might not have to depend on you,"

Jack looked at a loss to what to say.

"Listen, Captain." She drawled the word sarcastically. "Winter, is 22. 22 in Torchwood, that gives her about till the age of twenty five before some space thing comes and tots her. And don't give me that look, you know it's true, Owen's already dead. And the only reason you're not is because you can't. She can't keep running back here, because this place is going to kill her. Let her see the world, and not just the shit that floats around Cardiff."

"She has a choice, she can leave-"

"But she can't, once you're here the only way you're leaving is in a coffin."

Jack stayed silent.

"Let me show her the fun half of the world. Tosh, Owen and Ianto trust me, why don't you?"

"You kill people. For fun." Jack said, meeting her eyes, and that's when he knew he said the wrong thing. Fawks' lips curled back in a snarl.

"Never for fun," She growled. "I kill because if I don't I'm the one dead. Or my family, I kill to live, to protect. Never. For. Fun."

"The time agency-"

"Has a hurt ego because they can never catch me, the stories you tell little boys and girls when their tucked up in their bed about Big Bad Fawks and the Day Crawlers, are just that. Stories. I grew up in Vegas 4, Jack, in the middle of the depression, it was kill or be killed. And I was 6.

You're just going to have to get over your whole issue with me, if Winter wants me then I'm staying. Whether you like it or not." Fawks stated.

* * *

"So whose up there then?" Gwen asked.

"Winter's new toy." Owen smirked. Winter hit him.

"Someone came through the rift while you were away." Tosh said.

"Captain Rachel Falcon." Ianto smiled putting a tub of Ben and Jerry's in front of Winter.

"She goes by Fawks." Owen said.

"And she's in trouble because?"

"Her and Winter broke out last night." Tosh said.

"Broke out?" Gwen frowned.

"Yeah, I'm an alien, sort of." Fawks said. Wandering over to the team. "Fawks, and you're Gwen Williams I believe." Holding her hand out, to shake Gwen's. Gwen let her eyes wander over the two big wings that settled along Fawks' back.

"Pleased to meet you."

* * *

"Winter." Owen called. "Could you pass me that report?" Winter looked up and grabbed the report from Owen's desk and headed to the med bay. Passing it down to him.

"Anything else?" Winter asked.

"Is that a love bite on your neck?" Owen asked. Winter brushed her hair in front of her face.

"No." She said. Owen rushed up the stairs, and caught her hands brushing her hair back he stared at her neck.

"Yes it is. I knew it."

"Get over it." Winter snapped, Pushing his hands off.

"I knew there was a reason you didn't pick up." He smirked. "Was it good?"

"Shut up Owen." Winter sighed, walking away, she walked into the kitchen to avoid Owen's mocking.

Ianto was making coffee, laughing at something Fawks was saying. She was sat on the counter by his side, grinning with a packet of digestives.

"You're just jealous I got a better looking lay," Fawks stated. Winter cleared her throat and Ianto smiled at her, as a greeting Fawks merely raised a digestive before biting into it.

"We're just arguing over who is better looking," Fawks stated.

"Jack," Winter said.

"Well you actually interrupted the conclusion but it was you," Ianto smiled. Winter rolled her eyes at the pair of them.

"Owen knows," Winter said, taking a digestive.

"Win, everyone knows," Fawks said.

"Everyone does know," Ianto nodded. "Did you have a nice time last night?" Ianto asked Winter with a small smile.

"Yes." Winter admitted. As Fawks kissed her hair.

"Better than nice and you know it," She said, slipping off the counter and grabbing Winter's hand.

"Where are you going?" Ianto asked.

"Don't know yet, cover for us?" Fawks asked. Ianto smiled.

"Go," He laughed.

* * *

"What are we doing?" Winter asked, hesitating as she stood on the edge of the rooftop.

"I got bored, and I reckon, if you run fast enough, you could make it." Fawks said, bouncing on her toes.

"No. This is actually insane, now." Winter said, looking over the chasm between roofs. "I'm not jumping that."

"I'll catch you if you fall, you know I will."

"No."

Fawks took a step forward.

"Not even for me?"

"You can't do it, without your wings."

"I bet I can."

"Fine." Fawks said. Taking three big steps back. She took a breath and then ran full pelt towards the edge, bouncing off the side, and missing. "Whoa!" She yelled as there was a loud bang from the alley between the two roofs.

"Fawks!" Winter rushed to the edge and looked down. A lid to a skip opened and Fawks looked up, picking a banana skin off her hat.

"I'm ok, my pride is bruised and whatever remained of my dignity is severed, but other than that." Fawks sighed. Climbing out of the bin as Winter slid down the ladder than ran along the side of the alley.

"I told you it couldn't be done." Winter said, as Fawks brushed the garbage off. There was a low growl from the mouth of the alley. They both turned to see a weevil growling at them.

"It's either my bad luck or yours," Fawks said. The weevil snarled at them but then let out a low wail and backed away.

"That was weird." Winter said, turning to Fawks, she was staring up at the sky. A huge black spaceship was hovering above the city, it looked like a big floating tank.

"I think it's my bad luck." Fawks sighed.

"Why?" Winter asked.

"I designed that spaceship." Fawks said. "Lets get back to Torchwood."

* * *

"Try and get in contact with who ever is on the ship. Tell them to go home, earth isn't ready for them." Jack commanded Tosh. "I've got UNIT on the phone."

Fawks and Winter slipped into the chaotic hub unnoticed.

A high pitched voice rang over the speaker.

"Sorry earthlings, we don't mean to disrupt, but we have an issue with our ship, and we saw The Great Designer in one of your bins, we were wondering if we could borrow her for a moment."

Winter laughed. "The Great Designer?" She turned to Fawks. "Really?"

"I design stuff, and I'm great, it's a fitting name." She said. Fawks trotted to Tosh's desk and pulling a microphone to her lips.

"Afternoon Captain, if you could land your ship by the water tower I'll see what I can do, and I was wondering have you got any cloaking on that, the natives are freaking out."

"Sure thing."

"What are you doing?" Jack asked. "They could be dangerous."

"They're not." Fawks shook her head with a smile, the ceiling of the hub began to shake.

"They're here. Who wants to meet a race of people who worship me?"

"This, I have to see," Owen said.

The torchwood team were sat on the curb watching in a mixture of amusement and disbelief as Fawks stood by the big tank talking to it's captain. Who had turned out to be the cutest alien Winter had ever seen.

It looked like Gizmo, out of the Gremlins movie, except it had tan coloured fur. It hopped out of the ship and bounced down the tank onto the floor. It had on a little Jacket and an ear piece in it's ear. It tapped the earpiece and then six other tiny adorable little aliens popped out of the tank, nodded to Fawks and headed to the Torchwood team.

"Hi," Winter grinned at them.

"Greetings," The Captain said. "I am Captain Yewal. This is my team."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Nemo."

"Like the movie clownfish?" Yewal asked. Winter sighed. Even aliens.

"Yes." Winter sighed.

"Where are you from?" Gwen asked.

"We come from the Mohohan Nebula," Said the captain, being translated through a programme Tosh had quickly added to the comms systems. "We were on our way to our sister planet when the ship malfunctioned just above your atmosphere, and reading picked up The Great Designer's DNA, we knew she could fix it."

"Why do you call her The Great Designer," Owen smirked.

"Because she is!" Yewal stated. "She took our planet from ruin and built us houses, cities and hospitals. She helped us in our time of need."

"Really?" Jack asked, seemingly amazed.

"Her eyes were far younger then though," Yewal said.

"I am sorry, Captain. Your ship is caput." Fawks sighed. "But don't worry, I can strap a worm hole manipulator onto the front of your escape pod, reroute a couple of wires and you've got a new one." Fawks said.

"Oh hail! The Great Designer!" Yewal grinned. Fawks smiled.

"Give me 15 minutes."

* * *

"There you are Captain." Fawks smiled. "Good luck on your mission." She saluted as Yewal hopped into the cylindrical ship. It started with a whir and then zipped up into the sky with a whiz of quick air.

"Great. Now what are we meant to do with that?" Owen said, pointing at the big black tank.

"Keep it in the garage?" Gwen suggested.

"Can I have it?" Fawks asked Jack.

"Why? It's broke," He asked.

"I like broken crap,"

"It's true," Winter sighed, "Her trunk is full of it."

* * *

"Brilliant." Owen sighed as they headed back in. "More tat."

* * *

**Review x**


	11. Chapter 11

**CreativeChica39: That would be very funny, i'll see what i can do, that might actually end up as one of the outtakes in Scenes you Never Saw ;) **

**Bad Wolf Mcgee: Fawks does have a habit of doing that, when i first began reading What's in a Name she was dead. She brought herself back to life simply to keep whining on at me about wanting to get in Winter's pants ) So yeah, she does just point out adventures and not let them go, so have fun with that on your imagination :D **

**Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

"Nemo, Gwen, you go that way," Jack whispered. Pointing to the left, Ianto and Jack went to the right. They were about to raid Paul Cott's house, he had been sliding under the radar for a little while now, Jack reckoned he was dealing in some sort of alien armoury and they had got a big rift spike a few hours ago a big enough one to warrant a raid.

Winter looked around the corner, it was clear, she heard a noise from up above. She looked up and saw a red tail disappear from the side.

"Fawks!" Winter hissed. Gwen followed her gaze upwards. A head popped out from the roof.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gwen whispered.

"Going down the chimney," Fawks said before disappearing again. Gwen opened her mouth to stop her but Winter put her hand on Gwen's arm.

"No point, she'll go anyway." Winter sighed. Gwen rolled her eyes. And as the pair were reaching the back door there was a yell from inside followed by flashes and bangs of guns.

They kicked through the back door, to see Fawks hanging from the light shade, laughing and three stocky men pointing guns up at her.

"Missed me!" Fawks sang happily.

"Put them down!" Jack yelled as he and Ianto stormed in through the front. The three men looked around, and lowered their guns.

Fawks leapt down as Ianto and Gwen led the three men to the SUV.

"Fawks, how many times do I have to tell you, you're not-"

"a part of this team, yeah, I know." Fawks said. "And what makes you think I came for the team." She smiled, walking to Winter and lacing her fingers into hers. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Stop it," Winter chided with a small smile.

"I didn't come for you either, baby," Fawks smirked, kissing Winter's head. "I came for the booty," She said, pushing a table up and revealing a vast amount of alien weapons strapped to the underside. "Boring," Fawks yawned. Wandering through the house.

"I might as well talk to a brick wall with her," Jack sighed, Winter smiled.

"She's a Captain as well, Jack, she doesn't like taking orders."

* * *

"Do we know what half of this stuff is?" Gwen asked, as Ianto emptied the containment units from Paul Cott's house.

"Yes, it's the other half that we're unsure of," Jack smiled, lifting a small what looked like a whistle from the box, passing it to Winter to have a look at.

"Blow it." Fawks said, "It makes a fart noise, that's a practical joke," Fawks called from over on the couch. Jack laughed, taking it off Winter and giving it to Ianto to file away. He lifted up a gun that had spines running along the top.

Tosh reached in and pulled out a squishy sort of blue sponge, she squeezed it and Fawks let out a yelp of pain. The team looked over worried.

"Are you ok?" Owen asked.

"Paper cut," Fawks whined, sucking her finger.

"Do you know what it is?" Jack asked her.

"My god! Tosh, put that down, carefully!" Fawks gasped, closing the book she was reading and rushing towards the team all who had taken a step away from the item that Tosh had carefully set down on her desk.

"What is it?" Winter asked as Fawks approached it.

"It's a -" She reached out to touch it. "A sponge, you loons," Fawks laughed. Picking it up and throwing it at Ianto. "God, Jack whoever you get your info off should be sacked, this guy isn't dangerous. He's got some joke items a sponge and a flare gun I've yet to see anything remotely interesting…hang on…ooh," Fawks grinned. "He's got some Skillero."

"What's Skillero?" Gwen asked.

"One of the hardest substances of metal ever." Jack said as Fawks heaved out a block of blue metal.

"It looks like your bow," Winter noticed.

"Yeah, it's what my bow is made from." Fawks smiled. "Ianto can I have it?"

Ianto looked to Jack, Jack debated with himself for a moment before shrugging.

"Sure. I see no harm,"

* * *

Two days of work on the cottage had cleaned it up well, the grand piano lay uncovered and two people were currently lay across the top of it.

"What's up?" Winter asked, curled into Fawks side.

"It's still not working, at all." Fawks sighed, looking at her wrist. The little Vortex Manipulator remained silent and lifeless. "I've been here two and a half weeks, it should work by now."

"Have you asked Jack?" Winter asked.

"Yeah," Fawks sighed. "He reckons whatever I did to make it work when I teleported to you, fried some of the wires."

"So it's broken? Forever?" Winter said, looking at Fawks' face.

"Nifty little things, vortex manipulators, they repair themselves, but it just takes a little while."

"How long?"

"No idea," Fawks sighed. "I'm thinking the universe just doesn't want me to get home, stay stuck here."

"Is that so bad?" Winter asked. Fawks turned to look at her, her gold eyes sad.

"No, it could be worse," She smiled, leaning to kiss her. "But, I've seen enough of the world to know that staying where you don't belong is never wise. If I was meant to be here I would have been in the first place."

"So, you're staying, for longer," Winter asked with a smile.

"For longer."

* * *

"Ok, you get £50 a week." Ianto stated, handing Fawks a credit card.

"Do. Not. Spend. It. All. At. Once." Jack stated, sternly.

"Got it," Fawks said, patting his chest as she made to walk past him.

"I'm serious Fawks, don't waste your allowance." Jack warned.

"I got it big guy, relax, money management. Understood." Fawks saluted. "Can I go yet?"

Gwen, Tosh and Owen were watching with amusement as Fawks waited for Jack to finish his lecture before she ducked under his arm dragging Winter with her.

"Hey! I'm not finished." He yelled to them as the cog door rolled open.

"Be careful and don't fight anyone. Got it!" Fawks called.

Gwen turned to Tosh, "She's going to spend it all, isn't she?"

Tosh nodded as Owen leaned into the pair and whispered.

"I bet Jack turns purple, when they come back in."

* * *

"I thought we were going to the supermarket." Winter said, pointing back to the Tesco they had walked past.

Fawks laughed. "No way, we're going to the high street."

"We can't afford anything there, Jack said you can't spend all your allowance at once."

"And I won't," Fawks said. Winter didn't follow. "I'm going to use Jack's unlimited Torchwood card." Fawks smirked showing the silver card that was emblazoned with the Torchwood symbol.

"I don't know…" Winter hesitated.

"I will take all the blame, you can even say I blackmailed you." Fawks said.

"Fine," Winter laughed as Fawks grinned.

TTT

"And we can drive it away now?" Fawks asked, her eyes on the vehicle in front of her. "Insurance to a Captain Jack Harkness." Fawks nodded. Winter rolled her eyes. Fawks wasn't even looking at the paperwork she was about to sign. Winter took it off the sales man.

"Let me just read it," Winter said. Fawks still looking at the car. She was looking at it as though it was the most beautiful thing on the planet, as though she were about to get down on her knees and worship it. Winter handed over the paperwork.

"Yeah, go ahead, Jack is going to make you give it back anyway." Winter sighed.

* * *

The black Lamborghini pulled into the garage with a purr, the entire car overflowing with bags of shopping.

"Jack will not be so impressed with our shopping will he?" Fawks said, her fingers stroking the steering wheel of the car.

"I don't think so." Winter said, her fingers tracing the diamonds that now adorned a white gold bracelet on her wrist, to match the necklace Fawks had got her.

"You like it?" Fawks smiled.

"Yes," Winter rolled her eyes with a smile. Fawks leaned over unclipping Winter's seat belt, and leaving a kiss on her shoulder.

"How much?" Fawks murmured, kissing up her neckline.

"About this much," Winter murmured, climbing over the handbrake and onto Fawks' lap, kissing her as the car filled up with the smell of candyfloss and bubblegum. Then the car door opened and Fawks who had been leaning against it, tumbled out with Winter still on her lap. Winter took one look at Jack's face then stood up.

"You're on your own, Fawks." She laughed, quickly exiting the garage, before she left she heard Fawks say.

* * *

"I felt we needed a shopping spree…"

* * *

**Review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A MASSIVE thanks to Aviarianna O Lorein for addding this to your favourites and alerts, along with the prequel Wanted. :D Thank you.**

**CreativeChica39: They do make a ridiculously good couple :)**

**Bad Wolf Mcgee : Oh go on, you know you want too, i love your little outtakes, they make me grin :D I want the bracelet too, a bit of trivia for you, it was silver originally, but then Fawks decided to spend a lot more of Jack's money, i tried gold but it just looked...chavvy. ;)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

"Please, Jack. Anything but my car. Not the car," Fawks begged as Jack took the keys off her. "Take anything else, the clothes, the shoes, the 3D TV, just not the car,"

Winter watched as Ianto, with a sympathetic smile towards Fawks went with Jack and the sleek black Lamborghini drove off with a snarl of it's engine.

"Sorry," Winter said as Fawks leaned against the door of the garage. "I did warn you though,"

"Come on, whilst he's gone, load the bags into the SUV." Fawks smiled.

"We're taking then to the cottage, aren't we?"

Fawks didn't answer she simply grinned as she threw the SUV keys to Winter.

TTT

"There, I think we're finished with the cottage, looks more like a home now," Fawks smiled. Looking around the small cottage, a new TV a state of the art fridge, new lamp shades, new quilts and pillows and sheets.

"That was your plan all along wasn't it? You weren't just buying at random,"

"Me? Having an ulterior plan?" Fawks smiled. "As if," She said sarcastically. "Some things were random, like the 200 creme eggs. They weren't a tactical buy."

* * *

"Go! Three weevils on the loose in the middle of the day." Jack yelled at the car. It simply wouldn't start.

"What's a matter with it?" Gwen asked, Winter put her head between the seat and from the corner of her eye saw Fawks leaning against the door looking far too casual. She was throwing up a black object in the air and catching it. Ianto turned to look at her, he sighed and looked at Jack.

"I told you we shouldn't have taken the car." He said.

Jack rolled down the window.

"I want my car back Jack." Fawks stated. Throwing the item up again.

"Fawks, put the distributor cap back," Jack sighed. "There are lives in danger,"

"Car. I want one." Fawks said, opening the hood of the SUV. Slamming it closed again.

"Fine." Jack stated, the car revving up and Fawks jumped back as it zoomed off.

TTT

"Jack, you are aware that when you give her this, she may shoot you in the head," Owen said. Staring at the carcass of a car that had been towed from the scrap yard to the garage.

"She said she wanted a car. She never qualified what type of car or what state it was in." Jack said.

* * *

Winter was sat on the couch with Fawks as Jack came up.

"It's in the garage." Jack said. Fawks nodded to him and turned to Winter, leaning in and kissing her full on the lips as Jack watched. Winter knew what she was doing, she pulled away.

"Would you stop, it's not some sort of contest, you know. Behave," Winter sighed, she was getting sick of this. Fawks flashed her a grin.

"Where's the fun in behaving?" She smirked, before heading downstairs. Winter was typing up a report when Fawks' voice floated through her head.

_Tell Jack he's hilarious_. It whispered sarcastically.

* * *

"Fawks, coffee," Tosh said to the demon that was pulling thick metal sheets of the broken alien tank.

"Thanks Toshiko, you're a star," Fawks said.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a spaceship." Fawks said, tugging on one sheet. "Could you pass us that big hammer?" Tosh handed up the mallet and Fawks banged on the metal before yanking it off and throwing it down.

"How?" Tosh said, looking at the parts that had been stripped from the tank. "it doesn't work,"

"Not yet, but I'm amazing, it will." Fawks said confidently.

TTT

"Come on, you don't have to fly, just start, please," Fawks begged the tank's engine that in 6 hours had been loaded into the old car. She turned the key in the ignition. It stuttered and spat and coughed and then…stopped. She tried again. And it worked it started with a wheeze and it was loud and smelt like burnt rubber, but it worked!

"Yes!" She grinned.

"I don't believe it," Ianto laughed.

"What, I could get this working?"

"No, that I'd say you're working too hard." Ianto smiled.

"I'm almost done with the basics,"

"Chinese upstairs,"

"Maybe later." Fawks said, smiling at the engine.

"Alright," Ianto shrugged, turning to leave the garage, "Oh, by the way, Winter told me to tell you, she's bored…"

Fawks who had been bent under the hood of the car, stood up quickly slamming her skull onto the metal hood.

"Ah!" She yelped. Her hands clutching her head. "This better be some bloody good Chinese." She hissed as Ianto chuckled.

* * *

"You know, if I was a time agent, I could have caught you in no time." Winter said, Fawks half asleep at her side.

"hmm?" She murmured.

"Well, all you've got to do is know where to touch and you melt." Winter smiled, her fingers tracking patterns on the hot skin of Fawks back.

"Good job you're not a time agent then," Fawks smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" Winter asked, Fawks' focus was elsewhere, that was clear.

"That pipe," Fawks said, pointing with her tail to one of the pipes that ran down the walls.

"What about it?"

"What's in it?"

"Water, I think." Winter said.

"So, what if it burst?"

"These pipes have been here all the time, they haven't burst yet,"

"Things change." Fawks sighed.

"What's got into you?" Winter asked, this wasn't the light-hearted Fawks she knew.

"I've been to a lot of times, places, but I can't tell you, it's against the rules, but I care too much about you to let you go in unawares. Things are coming Win, bad things, and they can change the world, and I might not be here to help. So do me a favour?" Fawks said, leaning up.

"What?"

"Remember what I said, those three things."

"Back straight, Chin up…"

"And eyes forward." Fawks smiled. "Just, remember. Come on, let's go upstairs, I want some ice cream."

Winter and Fawks got dressed and Winter waited at the door.

"You go, I'll catch up," Fawks smiled. As Winter left Fawks opened her Vortex manipulator to see a little blue light shining up at her.

* * *

**Review x**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm afraid, we're nearing the end my friends :(**

**Bad Wolf Mcgee : I do enjoy Fawks ongoing attack on Jack, they're both hot headed, so they like to clash :) And obviously, you get a kiss from Nemo and to annoy Jack at the same time bonus :D**

**Aviarianna O Lorein : Thank you :) Oh i know, i already owe her loads for the creation of Winter, and also letting me borrow Winter etc, but thank you Very much for your review :D**

**CreativeChica39: I think squee is possibly one of my favourite words now ;) I did look for ages for a song for them but i can't find one that quite fits... i'll keep looking :) Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

When Winter woke up, the sunlight was streaming in through the windows.

"We need curtains," She complained, the cottage was almost a home, it just lacked finishing touches, like curtains and central heating. But the central heating wasn't such a big problem when you shared a bed with someone whose core temperature ran at 47 degrees.

"Stop complaining," Fawks called from the kitchen. "This place is awesome and you know it."

"What's for breakfast?"

"Toast." Fawks said, "I think we're having a bad effect on the locals." Fawks smirked, looking out the window.

"What?"

Fawks nodded outside, "Male sheep have horns right?"

"Yeah," Winter said coming to her side.

"Them two sheep do not have horns." Fawks laughed at the two sheep outside. Winter snorted.

"That'll be your fault." Winter said, sitting at the table, it had a wobbly leg so they had wedged a newspaper under it. "You smell too good."

Fawks grinned putting down a plate of toast.

"How's the spaceship?" Winter asked. Fawks pulled a face.

"It won't fly, but it'll go about three feet and then the engine goes pfft." Fawks sighed. "How's things your end?"

"Not so exciting," Winter said. "We got like a post sack out the other day, full of outer space bills and offers for some sort of drug. Cadbruaira."

Fawks grinned. "It's chocolate." She laughed.

"Chocolate?"

"Orgasmic chocolate, Cadbury gone wrong actually."

"Wow,"

"It's good for jokes, and you know, sex, they had it where I grew up, My Aunt Flo's shop used to stock it."

"Flo who had the sweet shop/orphanage?"

"Yeah," Fawks smiled.

"How come you never got Jack back?" Winter said swallowing down her toast.

"When?"

"For the car, not that I'm complaining, the two of you are like little kids, but I was just wondering,"

Fawks suddenly became interested in her toast.

"I'm in the process of getting him back, listen." Winter cocked her ear to the side, she could hear music.

"You're using the rift tower for speakers."

"I bet it'll be grating on Jack's nerves." Fawks grinned. "Come on,"

* * *

The music was insanely loud in the hub, the glass in the hothouse shaking with the bass.

"Turn it off," Jack grinned, as Fawks and Winter walked into the office, Owen had ear plugs in, Ianto had a slight spring in his step as he walked, Gwen was smiling and Tosh had her earphones in. All ignoring the music.

"What?" Fawks called. "I can't hear you, why don't you turn the music down?" She smiled. The previous song ended and Jack laughed.

"Just turn it off," Drums blasted from the rift tower. As Fawks skipped over to him, Winter grinned as she went to sit down.

"Come on Harkness, it's fun!" Fawks grinned grabbing his hand and pulling him round to dance.

"Oh, 1, 1234!" The music sang. Winter laughed at the pair as Jack span the demon round. Fawks span into Ianto who caught her with a grin, and span her round too. Fawks leapt over to Tosh, pulling her earphones out doing the same to Owen as Gwen pulled a reluctant Winter up for a dance.

"But best of all, I've got my baby,

She's mighty fine and she's all mine and nothings gonna bring me down." Winter felt herself be span around by unnaturally hot hands as Fawks caught her before she fell.

"Best of all, I've got my baby, oh best of all, I've got my baby,"

"She's mighty fine and she's all mine and nothings going to bring me down!" The song finished.

"See, I told you Jack, fun,"

"Go build your car and leave us to do some work," Jack laughed jokingly, spinning Tosh round once more.

"you can unplug the iPod now, Toshiko, thanks for your help." Fawks laughed. As Jack rolled his eyes at her.

"Troublesome." Winter laughed.

"And you wouldn't have me any other way." Fawks said, kissing Winter's forehead before disappearing to the garage.

* * *

"Ok, C.O.N.O.R, this is it," Fawks said to the mechanical tarantula in her hand. "If this is working, we've got about a day left to paint it and let it dry, then if we wanted to we could go. So it's all down to you, big fellah," She said.

"C.O.N.O.R, initiate bonding." Fawks said, putting the spider near the steering wheel. The spider disappeared into the inner workings of the car. All there was to do now was too wait.

TTT

"It looks good," Winter said, as she put a plate down on the floor, by Fawks, who was sat with something wrapped up in a sheet in front of her. She was sat by the wall, facing her creation. The car had transformed from the shell of a car to now what looked like what Lamborghini's would be in the future. It needed a paint job and a clean up inside but it looked good.

"Thanks," Fawks said, taking a chip and pulling Winter onto her lap. Winter leaned back against her. She felt Fawks' deep sigh. Winter guessed what she was going to say before she said it.

"It's working, isn't it?" Winter asked quietly.

"Yes." Fawks sighed.

"When?" Winter was surprised how calm her voice sounded.

"If the car works, two days." Fawks said. And Winter found herself wanting the car to break, despite how hard Fawks had worked on it, two whole days of nothing but fixing it up, switching engines, bartering parts of Jack, Winter didn't want t to work. If it worked, Fawks would leave, forever. She didn't want to go down that thought process, not at least until she had too.

"What's in the sheet?"

"A present for you," Fawks said, as Winter leaned over, she opened the sheet delicately to reveal a blue bow.

"Your bow?"

"Nope, yours," Fawks smiled. "Turn it on,"

Winter pressed the centre of the bow, and a orange glow formed the string along with the patterns around the blue metal.

"You made me a bow,"

"Skillero and rift juice, pretty much indestructible, it's yours, for things to come."

"What's coming?"

Fawks looked pained, "I wish I could tell you Win, but I don't know for sure. Just remember, Back straight…

"chin up, eyes forward." Winter finished. "I got it," She smiled. "Your over protective, anyone ever told you that?" Winter asked, her fingers trailed over the weightless bow.

"Not that overprotective, I let you fling yourself of off cranes." Fawks smiled.

"After you've convinced me to do it." Winter laughed, the car made a noise.

"Good Afternoon, Captain." A mechanical voice came from the radio. Winter's eyes turned to the car.

"Afternoon C.O.N.O.R," Fawks replied, she sounded regretful.

TTT

"You don't have to leave." Winter whispered, pushing herself closer to Fawks.

"I want too," Fawks said, Winter sat up.

"We not good enough for you?" Winter knew she was being childish and selfish and stupid as she said it.

"I don't belong here, Win, we've been through this." Fawks said. They had, a lot. This had been one of the issues in the first place. They both knew Fawks wasn't going to be around forever. Winter just wasn't expecting it to be so soon, or for it to matter as much as it did.

"Why don't you just leave then," Winter hissed, standing up, she was aware that she was being immature, and that really, she didn't want Fawks to leave but she couldn't shrug off the feeling of being pushed aside, a temporary amusement until it was time to leave.

"Just leave, stop wasting your time with me and get lost already." Winter growled ignoring Fawks shouts as she slammed the garage door shut behind her.

* * *

"Nemo? What's wrong?" Jack asked as Winter stormed into the hub.

"Nothing." Jack frowned and nodded to his office. Winter walked up the stairs and sat down.

"So what's really up?" Jack asked.

"She's leaving." Jack gave Winter a sad smile.

"You always knew she was."

"I can't help feeling like she was…" Winter sighed, leaning her head on her hands.

"I don't know, like I was convenient until she moved on." Winter looked up at Jack. "I'm being stupid, I know," Winter sighed. Jack leaned over to hug her.

"You care about her, and you don't want her to leave. I get it," Jack said. "But she wants to go home Nemo, imagining giving up this place, and then being so close to getting back."

"Thank you," Winter said, kissing Jack's cheek. "for someone who will usually shag anything that moves," Winter grinned. "You're pretty good at this relationship thing."

* * *

"Anyone seen Fawks?" Winter asked, the garage was empty, no Fawks, no Spaceship. And now Winter was panicking, she hadn't meant for Fawks to literally go, not without at least saying goodbye.

"She said something about going to Leckwith," Gwen called.

Winter grabbed the keys for the SUV and left. The car was outside the cottage. Winter pulled up beside it and went inside.

"Don't leave," Winter said. Fawks turned around she was sat in the lounge on the window sill, the sun silhouetting her.

"You told me you wanted me too," Fawks stated. Winter had clearly hurt her feelings.

"Well I don't." Winter replied in the same tone.

"I've got some paint, I'll be gone tomorrow, so I'm not wasting any more of your time." Fawks said, turning her face back out of the window. Winter sighed.

"Fine."

Fawks sighed. "Sorry, I'm just being a bitch here. Winter, I'm sorry,"

Winter ignored her. She had come here to make up and she just kept feeling like she did in the garage.

"Win," Her voice was soft. Breaking through Winter's stubborn barrier.

"What?" Winter snapped, she felt lost and hurt and exhausted.

"This isn't my world, Win."

"Why can't it be?" Winter snapped.

"Winter."

"Why can't you just stay here? There's no guarantee that you'll ever get home, why not just make this your home and stay here, you've got the house, the job, you can have everything here! Or you can waltz through the rift and get lost into time and space and never come back!" Winter raged she was scared and upset and worried.

Fawks merely sat on the window sill the welsh sun setting behind her, highlighting her features.

"Nemo." She said.

Winter stopped her ranting and pacing and turned to look. Fawks stood from her seat. "Winter, Win, this isn't my place, I'm not meant to exist here, maybe I do, maybe here I never come back out, I don't know, but if I was meant to be here I would have been from the beginning. This place isn't real for me, it's like a dream, i feel like Alice, in Wonderland, i want it to be real and i want this to be home, but it's not, i don't belong. Now, will you stop your whining. I'm leaving tomorrow, and I'd rather not spend my last night fighting." Fawks settled herself against the wall, her eyes at the moment looked to old for her face. She walked to Winter and took her hands in her own.

"And I was never using you, do I have to keep reminding you, you were the one who seduced me." Fawks smiled faintly.

* * *

**Review**


	14. Chapter 14

**You're getting two today folks, enjoy**

**CreativeChica39 : Just you wait and see ;) *squee* :P**

**Bad Wolf Mcgee : Damn, sucks being Winter in a parralell universe :/ You totally should, it would be epic :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

When Winter opened her eyes it was still dark, but she instantly picked out the bright gold eyes staring at her.

"Don't leave today," Winter whispered.

"Win, the longer I'm here…"

"I know, but not today, please, you've got to wait for the paint to dry and what not,"

"Not today," Fawks agreed. "Go back to sleep, Win, I'll still be here in the morning." Winter curled up closer to her, trying to memorise how her skin felt, smelt, the sound of her erratic heartbeat.

* * *

"Fawks?" Winter called as she woke up later on.

"Kitchen!" Was Ianto's voice.

"Ianto?" Winter asked.

"Hurry up, lazy, we're all waiting for you," Owen called.

"What the-" Winter shook her head, getting dressed and walking into the kitchen in a lot more clothes than she would normally if it had just been here and Fawks. It wasn't. It was everyone, the whole team. And Rhys.

"What is going on?"

"My last day here and I have no intention of wandering around the hub all day." Fawks said, she unlike Winter was acting as though no one else was in their little slice of normality that the cottage had become. She was wearing what she would normally a bra and some short shorts.

"Toast?" Winter asked, as Fawks passed her a plate.

"Of course." Fawks grinned.

* * *

"So what are we doing?" Owen asked as Winter finished her breakfast.

"You don't know?" Winter asked,

"No, those two won't tell us anything," Gwen said, nodding to Fawks and Jack. The two Captains merely shared a look and Fawks disappeared to get dressed.

"What are you planning?" Winter asked Jack.

"Team exercise," he simply replied with a smile.

"And me?" Rhys asked.

"To even out the numbers, Big boy," Fawks said, pulling her coat over her wings.

"Come on, Win you're in C.O.N.O.R with me," she said, picking up her keys and taking Winter's hand. When Winter went outside she looked at the now finished car, it was a sleek jet black and the welsh sunlight, uncharacteristically bright was gleaming off the bonnet.

"You finished," Winter said, Fawks squeezed her hand.

The inside of the car, wasn't a car, it looked like a flight simulator buttons of different colours and sizes littered the entire interior, the two seats were large and very futuristic being able to spin and the steering wheel looked like the same as a plane's.

"Wow," Winter said as she climbed in.

"Good Morning, Winter." Said a mechanical voice from the radio. "Good Morning, Captain." It said as Fawks climbed in.

"Hey C.O.N.O.R, have you got that inter-dimensional communication device for me?" Fawks asked, strapping herself onto the seat.

"Not yet, Captain," It replied.

"What?"

"Doesn't matter." Fawks smiled. "Page me through to the SUV," there was a noise of a dial tone and then Jack's voice came over the speakers.

"Jack, we all ready to go?" Fawks asked.

"On our way."

* * *

"Paintballing, fantastic!" Owen grinned. As they parked the cars.

"I'm rubbish with guns," Winter complained to Fawks.

"Well, here's a chance to have fun and get better. It's easy, like shooting a bow,"

"What, back straight chin up and eyes forward." Winter said sarcastically.

"Exactly." Fawks grinned as she dragged Winter into the centre.

They had all been divided into two teams, Jack, Winter, Gwen and Rhys on one, and Fawks, Owen, Ianto and Tosh on the other. All had geared up in the protective combat suits except for Fawks, who after having taken one look at the thick body armour and goggle helmet, snorted and simply taken off her coat and pulled down her mask. The theme for the park was world war two, much to Jack's delight and it stretched from pearl harbour to D-Day and everything in between. Both teams had started at different ends, and it was a capture the flag mission, only no one knew where the flag was to begin with.

Fawks was walking along the boughs of the trees, her paintball gun loosely held in her hands. Her eyes skimming the ground below. She saw Ianto sneak around a tank, and peak at his surroundings. They both saw Rhys at the same time, he was edging through the trees. Ianto took aim and hit him, he span round and fired, which led to the two of them ducking and dodging around each other. Fawks ran along the braches and leapt into the next tree, spinning round and shooting down at Rhys, causing him to flee. Ianto sent her a thumbs up and carried on heading towards the centre of the game zone.

* * *

It had been hours, they'd stop for lunch and were on their second round and the flag was still hidden somewhere, and Fawks had encountered everyone bar two players, she had also not been hit, her black leather trousers and crop top remained paint free. Jack and Winter hadn't been seen.

The players that Fawks had seen were all relatively smothered with multi-coloured paint, but grinning non the less, the adrenaline and excitement was a great thrill.

Fawks was scanning the area when she saw it, the bright yellow flag, and it was moving. Jack had the flag and he was running back to the base with it.

"Oh, no you don't," Fawks whispered running along the trees, jumping with ease across the gaps, she aimed her gun and shot out, bulls eye, Jack stopped and looked up at her, when she shot again, covering his goggles with paint. She leapt onto the ground and snatched the flag.

"I'll have that," She smirked snatching it off him and leaping back into the nearest tree, scrambling up with the flag pole in her teeth and the gun slung over her back when she felt it, what felt like someone punching you very hard at the same time of getting a slap. Fawks turned to see Winter in the trees above her, she waved before she shot again, Fawks slid down to the ground and ran. She could here Winter's feet above her and Jack's behind her. She pushed herself faster, running through trees trying to confuse the pair, but Winter had a birds eye view.

Fawks ran into a bunker and Tosh Owen and Ianto jumped out, all three firing at Jack and Winter. Fawks lay by the wall catching her breath.

"Ambush! Run for it!" Jack yelled up to Winter, who slid down the tree onto the ground. As Owen landed a hit squarely on her arse.

"Oi!"

"All's fair in love and war, Squirt!" He laughed back to her, as they retreated slightly.

Fawks, Ianto, Owen and Tosh may have had the flag, but they were also trapped, though only way in and out the bunker was the one door, and Jack and Winter had it covered.

Jack yelled into the woods for backup and soon the entire bunker was surrounded.

"You're surrounded!" Rhys called.

"No way out!" Jack beckoned.

"Come out and we may give you mercy," Winter laughed.

"Never!" Tosh yelled.

"You'll never take us alive!" Owen called back. Leaning out the window and shooting before ducking down.

"You'll have to come out sooner or later," Gwen chuckled.

"What are we going to do?" Tosh asked.

"We can't surrender," Owen shook his head and was met by general agreement, this had become war.

"Ianto, what's behind that wood?" Ianto lifted a sheet of wood from the bunker.

"The chimney pipe," He put his head in and looked up. "it's clear."

"Here's the plan…" Fawks grinned. She grabbed a twig and drew on the ground.

"If you're not coming out, we're coming to get you!" Jack yelled, the four of them sneaking closer. As they neared the window, a battle cry was heard and three of the team open fired, paint splattering everywhere. After Jack's team had beaten Ianto's into submission they realised.

"Where's the flag?" Rhys asked.

"Fawks!" Winter realised, looking outside onto the roof of the building, covered in soot and paint and holding a yellow flag on the roof of the bunker. Fawks saluted before running off, into the trees.

"Jack! She went that way,"

Jack ran off in the same direction as Winter scrambled up into the trees. Going as high as she could.

She heard the shots and Fawks triumphant yelled and as she neared where the noise was coming from she was met by the sight of Jack and Fawks, covered in paint, panting and the flag firmly set in Fawks' team's base.

* * *

"It was your idea not to wear the protective gear," Winter sighed as she put a bag of frozen peas onto the small of Fawks back. She was covered in red angry bruises, the worst on her shoulders and back. Winter laughed as Fawks winced at the cold bag. She was lay across the boardroom table in a bra and thong, her clothes in the wash.

"Stop your whining, the whole day was your idea." Winter laughed, it had been a fantastic day, despite Winter's relatively bad gun skills and her butt hurt from where Owen, Fawks and even Ianto had found it highly amusing to repeatedly shoot at.

Fawks with a groan rolled onto her back, tentatively putting the peas onto her ribs.

"It was a good day though," Fawks grinned.

"A brilliant day." Winter admitted. "Sort of don't want it to finish."

"Everything has to finish at some point, Win," Fawks said, pulling Winter to lie down next to her. "Doesn't mean it has to end though, not forever,"

"Let's go to bed," Winter smiled.

* * *

**Hang on, one more...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

You and I were friends from outer space  
Afraid to let go, the only two understood this place  
And as far as we know, we were way before our time  
As bold as we were blind, just another perfect mistake  
I know the bridge to take, on the way to letting go

This Ain't Goodbye,  
It's just that love goes,  
When words aren't warm enough  
To keep away the cold, oh no,  
This Ain't Goodbye,  
It's not where our story ends,  
But I know you can't be mine,  
Not the way you've always been,  
As long as we've got time,  
This Ain't Goodbye

This Ain't Goodbye - Train 

"Winter," Fawks poked her awake.

"Wh…what?"

"Put some clothes on, and come with me." Fawks said, Winter followed her out into the cold welsh air it was black.

Fawks wrapped her arms around Winter's waist and carried her up and up and up, until they were sat on the very top of the Water Tower. Winter leaned into Fawks' warm body.

"Here," Fawks said, she passed Winter what looked like a floppy disk, with a big button in the middle.

"If you need me, for anything at all, call, you can get me on that," Fawks said.

"Thank you," Winter whispered, she looked out to the bay. "It's so dark. Impenetrable." She said, looking into the darkness.

"Yeah, it looks it," Fawks sighed, wrapping her arms around her. "But, no, never impenetrable. No matter how dark it gets," Fawks said. "One thing always beats the dark."

"And what's that?" Winter asked. Then the horizon exploded. The welsh sun not et hidden behind the clouds that threatened a lot of rain, lit up the bay, with red yellow oranges and pinks,

"Wow," Winter whispered.

"Light. Always. Wins. It cannot be destroyed, just, remember, no matter how dark."

"This big bad that you keep hinting, is it the thing that changes the 21st century."

"I wish I knew," Fawks said.

* * *

Fawks and Torchwood were on an open storey car park. Pip sat on Winter's shoulder.

"C.O.N.O.R, we can go for the less subtle look," Fawks said, the car in front of her bleeped and then before the team's eyes it changed, panels flipped out and it changed shape, twisting and grinding until a futuristic plane stood in the garage.

"Now, that, is a spaceship." Gwen nodded. Fawks took a deep breath. Hugging Gwen, Tosh and Owen.

She squeezed Ianto with a grin.

"Look after yourself, Jones." She smiled. She turned to Jack and looked up at him with a smirk. She held out her hand but as Jack reached out to shake it she moved it to her nose and stuck her tongue out at him, he laughed as he dragged her into a hug.

"You better look after this lot, Captain, you hear me," She smiled, letting go.

"I will do, Captain Falcon." he saluted. Causing her to grin. Fawks turned to look at Winter, she was staring hard at the floor. She looked up as Pip leapt off her shoulder into Fawks' arms. Fawks caught him and span him round.

"I'll miss you too, my little devil." Fawks cooed, kissing the fur on his head. "Peregrine, I've got an important job for you," Fawks said seriously, and the capuchin looked up at her. "Now, I want you to look after Nemo for me, on my behalf, do you understand?" He nodded and hugged her once more before jumping onto Jack's arm.

Winter felt warm fingers curl under her chin, she met Fawks' golden eyes.

"Chin up," Fawks whispered. "I thought I taught you at least one thing," Fawks smiled slightly.

"Three," Winter whispered, straightening her back.

"Thank you," Fawks said.

"What for,"

"Everything." Fawks pulled her into a tight hug, and Winter never wanted to let go. She buried her face in Fawks shoulder and as she fought back tears that threatened to fall and not stop anytime soon. As Fawks pulled away she had tears threatening to fall in her eyes as well. Fawks nodded before turning to C.O.N.O.R, the door slid open. And she hesitated just outside.

"Oh fuck it," She said, "one for the road," She turned back to Winter and caught her face in her hands and kissed her. Winter didn't care that her friends were watching she melted into the bittersweet kiss, wrapping her arms around Fawks' neck and refusing to let go. Fawks ran her thumb down Winter's cheek and pulled back with a smirk at Winter through her tears.

"Got a bit into it," She whispered. She wiped away a tear that had escaped from Winter's eye. "If you need me, call. Bye Win,"

"Bye." Winter choked out. Fawks turned and walked into her ship sitting at the cock-pit. She blew a kiss out the window at Winter and waved to the rest, before turning to the front.

"Get me out of here, C.O.N.O.R. Before I change my mind."

The engine started with a roar and a burst of fire and it started slow the ship gaining speed before it launched of the car park flying straight until a noise like thunder and a bright flash of the rift took the ship away. Jack wrapped his arms around Winter as she felt the first few tears falling.

"What do we do now?" Winter asked, wiping away tears. _Back straight, Chin up eyes forward. Three things guaranteed to get you out of any situation fate decides to drop kick your way. _Fawks voice whispered in her memory.

* * *

"I hear the Electro's re-opened." Ianto suggested.

* * *

**A huge massive thank you to everyone who has read this and added it to their favourites and for everyone who has reviewed, litterally you lot kept this going, you guys are AMAZING. Most of all i'm going to have to thank Bad Wolf Mcgee, for so many things it's unreal, first of all the original creator of Winter and Pip, RTD should just give up and hire you as the writer your awesome. second the fact that her awesomeness led to so many more people reading this so thanks and of course for letting me borrow her fabulous creations. And of course her dedication (obsession) with this story which has drove me on to ridiculous times of the night, wanting to finish. Thank you.******


End file.
